Matt Miller fun but fear! The end of the Trilogy!
by kikkie
Summary: the final part of the trilogy! we finally get to know whats really up with Matt and also change the future! but with power comes trouble! will Matt be able to handle it? Will Asha get back with Johnny? will matt finally tells us what the hell he is? read on and see! plz no bad comments! Matt/FemBoss and Asha/Johnny
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone! Kikkie here with the finally story of the Matt miller Fun and/or/but fear trilogy! This is my last story of the series of stories for this thing. I hope that you enjoy the first 2 stories! Now on to the finally story!**

* * *

The boss was standing front of what soon will be a working time machine in the shape of a circle. The boss was getting ready by checking the machine. It's been two day since Genevieve last attack on the saints but unlike last time this attack was successful. She killed Asha and Matt in cold blood. Being they are in space and could not give them a proper burial both matt and asha so they now resins in their bedrooms on their beds being covered by sheets. No one goes into their rooms out of respect for their fellow saints. Also they destroyed the box…or morally Johnny destroyed it out of anger.

So how long until this thing is up and running? The boss asks his Zin servant.

Just a moment sire! He tells him. The alien was pushing a bunch of buttons that made the time machine blink until it shined white. Okay sire! It's ready to go!

Good! Let's get out of this hell hole! The boss says and the rest of the saints agreed. Before they were about to enter the machine to go home the look at the floating drone.

I guess this is bye. The boss says to the drone.

I will miss you all. Even though you are not academically smart as I though some humans would be but you were still a good friend. I just hope the Memory Activation won't hurt as much as am told so. CID says.

Memory Activation? King asks the drone suspiciously. What is that?

It means our memories of this and the last 5 years will come back to us. Kinzie explain.

Great! I have 6 years to plan out on how I am going to kill Zinyak when he comes to my planet. And with that the boss enters the time machine not caring where it will take him.

( at the bank robbery )

The boss, Shaundi and Johnny watched a scared Josh Birk run for his life away from the saints after HE set the alarms off.

Fuck my life! The boss says realizing where they were.

Why here I wonder? Johnny asks the two.

Maybe it cause you get kidnaped around this time. Shaundi answers while she looks at her gun.

Hey boss! Are you still a man? Johnny asks the boss. The boss unzips its pants to see what down there. Johnny looks down too and laughs.

DAMMIT IM A WOMAN! I want be a man again! The boss yells not realizing that there's an army of police and S.W.A.T behind them. Not before long they are arrested and taken to prison. There the three created a plan on how to get Johnny out of the plane this time! After they were done talking about the plan the twins came by and pick them up. They agreed and hop into their limo with no trouble this time. It was a long drive until they were at the airport. Kiki got out of the car to talk to the pilot of the plane.

Viola are you-the boss was cut when viola silence her. She pointed out with her index finger the driver still in the car. She then reach into her boot and pulled out a pair of purple sunglass. The boss knew then viola not only got her memory back but she was still on their side. When Kiki came back she tied the trio hands but luckily viola loosens their robes when no one was looking. When they were on the plan talking to Philip instead of trying to kill Philip the trio killed his goons instead. The 3 manage to escape the plain safety ( or drop to the ground safety at least ). When on the ground they headed to the army weaponry and stole a bunch of weapons. With the help of Johnny this time it was easy! After all the shooting and killing they headed to Shaundi's exes. The boss never had such a wonderful day in her life!

( morning star )

Philip turn on his screen to his two other partners Killbain and Matt miller.

They saints are not welcome in steel port! Philip yells to them. Mister Miller will you please delete all the money from their accounts please.

Yes sir….matt rubbed his temple a bit.

Are you okay Miller? Philip asks the young child.

No sir, just a headache. He tells him.

( 2 weeks later )

The saints, now residing in their new/old pent house, were discussing on what to do next. They almost had the whole gang back together. They were still missing viola and matt. Since Philip is dead it won't be long until viola comes along. The best part about this timeline is that viola was their spy so anything the syndic throw at them viola would know and tell them. Viola did all this in agreement that when join the gang Kiki would also be welcome. The boss agreed with no problem. After pierce got his memory back the 4 main saints broke into the Philip's skyscraper for only three reasons

1. To get Ogle

2. To kill Philip

3. Get a new skyscraper.

Shocking it goes well! With the help of Johnny it only took 15 minutes ( it took me the whole hour! The minute the mission was over I had 20 seconds before the bomb went off XD ) to reach Philip and the best part was that they didn't need a bomb! Thanks to Pierce plan! (Explanation time!)

The plan is simple! Pierce says. Disguise Shaundi as morning star goon, once inside the building head towards Philip office while he is not there and disable his control over the building expect for his emergency elevator. Once done plant an negative magnetic grip on top of the elevator shaft. Once done plant a few bomb around the experiment area where the brutes are waiting for us. When you're done with all that come home and get ready for the fireworks!

Wait….why me? Shaundi asks.

Because you can fit the costume we stole. Johnny tells her.

( in the building. )

Once the saints got their brute back they went after Philip who was able to make to his elevator. As he stared at the saints who charged at him only to laugh to himself when the doors closed. The boss watch for a few minutes before pulling out a small remote from her pocket that only had a red button on it. She handed it to Johnny who gladly pushes the button which causes the elevator roof to smash Philip to a puddle of dead goo.

( unknown area )

Viola, Kiki, and matt were seating in a closed area. They were listening to killbain yapping about how he would become their leader. As killbain talk to them viola was just staring down at her car keys. She wanted to leave this fucker already! Matt was about to tell killbain the twins should be their new leader but viola shushed him.

Why not? You two would make a good leader for our group. When matt said that killbain hit him with a chair, viola just face palm. She did tell him to be quite. When matt got up he looks around the room with a bit of shock on his face.

Congratulations Eddie you cause matt to get amnesia. Kiki said as she looks at the confused kid.

He'll be fine. Killbaine tells them before leaving the room. When got to his feet completely he gave killbain a disguise look. He then looks to viola and kiki.

Can we go now? I'm tired of playing puppet. Matt tells viola who nods her head yes before getting up.

Come on kiki! She tells her and kiki follows.

( in the car )

Where are we going? Kiki asks her twin. Viola was driving somewhat faster than usual. Plus Matt was with them! Normally when matt asks to gets a ride from them its ether to an airport or by Philip request. So in other words Kiki was confused as hell! And what annoyed her was that her sister was wearing Saint's sun Glasses!

What's going on? Kiki asks the two but not get a respond from them. Where are we going? She asks again but this time when she didn't get an answer she stomp her heel on the brake of the car.

ANSWER ME! Kiki yells at her young twin sister (I'm going to presume kiki the eldest twin being she more out there than viola). Voila does a donut and was able to park the car in front of a TATTOO parlor. Matt was in the back trying to get back in the seat after falling on his ass. Viola took a deep breath before answering her sister question.

We're going to the saint's penthouse. Viola tells her sister to get a shock look from her.

You…both of you…were SPIES!? Kiki yells at them.

We weren't spies. Matt tells her. We knew Philip was going to die. And that killbain will kill you.

He wouldn't dare! Kiki shouted at matt.

He would…and he wouldn't hesitate. Viola tells her sister with a shaky voice, recalling the moment she lost her only family in the world. If you don't want to join the saints I understand but please stay away from him and the morning star. Please Kiki…..for me…. Viola begged her sister. Kiki look at both of them and realize this wasn't a joke or a bluff. They were trying to save her and she was being a bitch. Kiki slump back into her seat.

Drive. She orders her sister.

* * *

**Kikkie: yay ch 1 done!**

**Matt: im alive!**

**Viola: me 2!**

**Kiki: me 3!**

**Matt: plz review and plz no bad comments**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously….

We're going to the saint's penthouse. Viola tells her sister to get a shock look from her.

You…both of you…were SPIES!? Kiki yells at them.

We weren't spies. Matt tells her. We knew Philip was going to die. And that killbain will kill you.

He wouldn't dare! Kiki shouted at matt.

He would…and he wouldn't hesitate. Viola tells her sister with a shaky voice, recalling the moment she lost her only family in the world. If you don't want to join the saints I understand but please stay away from him and the morning star. Please Kiki…..for me…. Viola begged her sister. Kiki look at both of them and realize this wasn't a joke or a bluff. They were trying to save her and she was being a bitch. Kiki slump back into her seat.

Drive. She orders her sister.

And so it continues…..

Viola was getting closer to the penthouse and everything seem fine…till a giant jeep hit the car flipping it over three time before it stop upside down in the middle of the highway. Viola black out for seven seconds before getting her Barings. She was upside down with her seat belt holding her up…and she smells…GAS! Viola quickly took off her seat belt and got out of the car though her broken window. She looks back in the car. Kiki was on the roof of the car knock out and matt was dangling by his seat belt also knock out with blood dripping from the side of his head.

WAKE UP! She screams at the two but they didn't hear her.

Looks like miss morning star in a bit of a jam! A very strong Mexican accent says behind her. Viola looks over her shoulder and saw killbain Lou chadors behind her with one Brute standing there with a machine gun pointed at her. Two of them walk up to her and grab her. Viola struggled with the two men but she was powerless.

Killbaine pissed at you sweety! One of them says as the try to drag her to their jeep.

NO! KIKI! WAKE UP! Viola screamed at her unconscious sister. Kiki and Matt were still unconscious. The car was leaking a trail of gas near one of killbane men shoes. The goon pulled out a lighter and smiled at viola.

Say goodbye to your sister sweetie. The goon drops the lighter but it didn't even hit the ground do to it being shot into the air then again to burst into a mini explosion. The goon then was shot in the head.

20 men and one brute against one female….that is so unfair. Viola knew that voice! She looks to the person. It was the boss! The boss came, she never been so happy to see her!

BOSS! Viola calls to her. The boss shoots the 2 goons holding her and she picks up one of their guns and ran to the boss's side. Kiki and Matt are still in the car. She tells the boss.

Ogle on his way; right now don't let them blow up the car. The boss tells her homie as she grabs a Grande from her pocket and threw it at one of the cars. Causing it to blow up off the rail of the highway. It was a while before ogle came to aid them in their fight, and with him was Josh.

Ogle; get Kiki and matt out of the car! I'll cover you! The boss orders the brute. Ogle runs to the crash car and tears off the bottom part. Before he can help them a brute tackles him to the ground, the noise of the tackling wakes up matt. Matt is still dangling and he can't get out. He struggle a bit more the belt but still can't break free, so he calls to Kiki.

KIKI!AND She did wake up so matt threw his phone at her head which caused her to wake up in alert. She was about to slap matt before she realized what position they were in. help me I'm stuck! Matt tells kiki. She stuck her hand in her boot and pulled out a knife, she then proceed to cut matt seatbelt which set him free.

MATT! KIKI! OVER HERE! Viola shouts to them while killing some Lou chadors. The two run over to viola.

Well now that the gang all here, why don't we blow this joint! The boss says pulling out her cell and calling someone.

Who says 'blow this joint'? Josh asks the three who all gave him a I don't know look. The boss ignored his comment. It was only a second but chopper came to rescue them.

GET IN! The boss yells at them and they listen getting in to the chopper. When they were far away the boss pulled out a strange looking remote.

What Is that? Kiki ask.

Just some dynamite. The boss tells them as she pushes the red button on the remote. Blowing up half the highway. The other 3 look at the highway in shock.

OGLE! Josh yelled for his pal.

Don't worry he's fine! The boss tells the three.

You fucking psychopath you blew up a highway! Kiki yells at her. Who does that?!

I do! The boss tells her.

This is why STAG went after us first. Viola tells her boss while face palming.

( the penthouse! )

The boss, matt, viola, Josh, Kiki and olga return to the penthouse only to have been greeted by a doctor that Kinzie called in. the doctor takes matt into the bedroom to clean up his cut. Josh wave goodbye to his fan.

Alright you guys, the studio calls for me. Call me if you need me! And with that josh left the penthouse.

Why did you bring take him with you? Viola asks the boss and ogla.

Believe it or not we were having lunch together before we heard from one of our saints that you guys were in trouble. She answers viola questions. Kiki just rolled her eyes.

Welcome to the saints Kiki. The boss welcomed her with a hand shake and Kiki accepted.

And being a new saint…you got to go through some new changes….viola says as she pulls a Planet Saints bag from beneath the couch she was sitting on. She threw it at her sister who easily catches it.

What's this? Kiki asks.

New clothes! Now get change! Viola orders her sister who went to the bath room. When she closed the door Shaundi and Pierce came into the area.

Is matt here? Shaundi asks.

He's in the bosses' room getting treated by a doctor. Olga answers her question. Kiki came out of the bathroom wearing something similar to her old outfit but still different. Kiki was wearing a tight thin clothe sweater dress that stop a couple of inches from her hips. She was wearing black knee high boots with Purple Squares on them. She also was wearing a purple belt around her waist. She still had her white sunglasses but her hair was tied differently. Her bangs were comp in the back of her head and her ponytail hair part had more hair than her sister.

Hello sexy! Pierce says checking Kiki out. His staring caused her to blush deep red as an apple.

I see the clothes I bought her fits. Shaundi says nudging viola who was giggling.

Where is the boss? Kiki asks everyone who notice the boss wasn't in the room.

(the main room )

Matt cut on his head was being bandage by the doctor. The doctor then left telling matt to be careful from now but knowing matt he propyl won't listen. Matt then hit the shower. The water felt great! After being ran over by Mexican resulars wannabe's the warm water felt relaxing to him.

Can I join? Matt looks to his left side to see his one true love the boss…no Scarlet. Scarlet Kevine!

This is your shower. He tells her and she hopes right in. She is taller than him and it shows as she goes underneath the shower top to get wet. Her body looks so beautiful. It practically glowed as she got wet; matt couldn't help but to kiss her roughly with his tongue. The boss kissed him back without hesitation. Scarlet was enjoying herself to the point she didn't notice the twins until kiki scream:

YOU PEDO! The two stop what they were doing and ran out the shower to get dress. When they were dress Kiki was practically dragging matt away from the boss. But the boss was dragging matt away from kiki…in other word… TUGGA MATT!

Let him go you pedo! Kiki yells at the boss.

I'm not a pedo and he's mine! The boss yelled back.

Help me! Matt whimpered.

( an hour later )

After the whole fight over matt the boss won by pulling out a gun and threatening Kiki. The two then decided to talk about this little problem.

I am not going to work with a pedophile! Kiki told her sister.

When did you two start dating? Viola asks.

When the world got destroyed. Matt answers her.

**1. I'm not a pedo! **

**2. I can fuck who ever I want! **

**And 3. We been fucking longer than you know him! The boss tells off kiki.**

Matt what about all your plans after you turn 16? Kiki asks the geeks.

Plans after 16? The boss asks. What plans?

Oh right…. Matt stuttered a bit before telling his girlfriend.

**I'm going to go back to college.**

* * *

**kikkie: enjoy it?**

**matt: plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…..

I'm going to go back to college.

And so it continues…..

It's been 2 days since the saints rescued the 3 morning star leaders and so far nothing good has come from it. And by not good I mean fighting! Not the twins but the boss and her boyfriend. Matt and scarlet had been in argument for the last two days about going to college. Everywhere those two were it was college this and college that! It annoyed everyone in the gang, especially Johnny. So he decided to do something about it. Today was the third day of their fight and this time they were arguing in the kitchen which causes their voices to echo all over the penthouse so Johnny interrupted.

SHUT THE FUCK UP! He yells at the two bickering idiots. They both jump a bit at Johnny sudden appearance. I have had it! What is the big problem!?

Matt wants to ditch the saints to go to college! The boss tells Johnny.

Well excuse me for wanting more with my life than crime and media entertainment! Matt tells the boss and Johnny stops both of them. Johnny then points to matt.

You're selfish! After all the thing the boss did for you, you're just going to pack up and leave her. Johnny tells matt who look at him with a shock face, than Johnny pointed to the boss.

You're bad too! Matt wants to be normal and your saying no to his request. Johnny says.

It's not because of that im upset! The boss yelled at Johnny.

And I was never going to leave her! Matt tells Johnny and gets a shock look from the boss and Johnny.

You weren't? They both said at the same time.

No! Why'd you think that anyway?! Matt asks the two.

Where we come from (steel water) when a guy in a relationship and goes to college he is dumping his girlfriend. Johnny tells matt.

Your weren't going to break up with me? The boss asks matt in shock.

No! Why would I break up with the most beautiful and craziest woman in the world? Matt tells his girlfriend as he hugs her.

I'm so sorry matt. She hugs him back and kissing him softly.

Look if it bothers you about me going far away for college why don't I just go to the community college in downtown steel port. Matt tells her.

I'd like that. She says.

I am better than . and with that Johnny leaves the room with victory over his head.

(the studio!)

After a month a destroying killbaine reputation, selling drugs, killing Lou chadors and STAG soldiers, partying and going to college matt decided to spend some time with his girlfriend who is now at a movie studio getting ready for a scene for the Saints movie GANGSTA IN SPACE. Matt was sitting in the bosses chair studying for a history quiz tomorrow on the civil war. So far matt life had been going swell even though he was two completely different people. Since matt didn't want any trouble or recognition from his fellow college class mates he created a fake birth certificate that he gave in to the college. In the college he is known as Robert L. Baitforth a 24 year old exchange student from England. Even though some people call him or ask if he is matt he tells them no. when he is not around his pupils or school he is matt miller a lieutenant of the Saints. So right now he is matt miller.

PLACES EVERYONE! The director called. This was a new director being the last one got ran over by a spaceship (that was a funny scene!). EVERYONE! He started. We are now on page 375 the bedroom scene! Everyone got into place. LIGHT! CAMERA! ACTION! The camera was rolling and everyone was in place. The setting was a balcony in a 4 star hotel. The boss was looks over the city, she was wearing a nightgown dress that stop a few inches from her waist. She looks to her homies (Shaundi and Pierce) and the alien princess who was sleeping on their beds. She smiled and looks back down to the city not noticing Johnny walking onto the balcony. Snuck up behind her and hugged her tightly.

Johnny. She says softly.

I love you. He says to her causing her to push him off her with a shock face.

What!? She says with a gasp her hand on her heart.

I love you. He repeats himself.

No! Your just confused Johnny! The boss says. You don't love me.

YES I DO! I loved you ever since Aisha died. Johnny says, you can see in the twitch of his mouth he was trying not to laugh. I want…when this is all over…I want you to marry-Johnny burst into laughter and the boss too.

I'm sorry! But this is some gay shit! Johnny told the director nearly to tears on how hard he is laughing.

CUT! The director yelled. Please mister Gat can you stay in character for just one scene!

Alright-alright! Johnny says getting back into place.

TAKE 69! AND ACTION!

I want you to marry. I want to run away from the violence and crime and raise a family with you. Johnny tells her. The boss was looking down and taking deep breath to keep herself from laughing.

Johnny I have to tell you something. The boss says.

Anything. Johnny says.

I'm a man! The boss says causing both her and Johnny to laugh like hell.

DAMMIT CUT! The director screamed at the laughing idiots.

I'm sorry! Let's try this one more time! I promise I won't screw up! The boss tells the director before he attacks her.

Alright, places everyone! He yells.

TAKE 70….AND ACTION!

The boss cleared her throat and continued from where she left off and said:

Make love to me! She tells him. The boss puts her arms around him and kissing him.

CUT! PERFECT! The director yells.

Blah! My stomach twisted! The boss says as she gets off Johnny.

Well I think you did a smashing job! Matt tells his girlfriend.

Everyone! The director shouted. Tomorrow will be the sex scene and car racing!

SEX SCENE!? Matt yells.

Don't worry matt, it propyl going to be some skin takes and kissing. Johnny ashore the kid only to be corrected by the director.

No! An actually love scene! With passion, love, lust, and- death. Matt says giving the director a death glare.

My girlfriend is not fucking her best friend….they already did that…..12 times! Matt says recalling all the sex story Johnny told him about the boss and him.

The fans want it and I must give it to them! Or the whole movie is cancelled! And with that the director took his leave.

Well this sucks, if I knew we be fucking I would have never agreed to this. Johnny tells his boss. Look matt its one scene. Let's just do it and get it over with. And afterwards I promise you can hit me in the face and wear my glass.

Actually it's two sex scenes. Jenny says (the alien girl actress from GIS). The second scene is when Johnny gets brainwash into raping the boss there causing her to get pregnant. Jenny says as she reads the script. The look on matt said it all.

You're not fucking her! Matt yelled.

It's for the movie! Jenny tells him.

I don't care! Change the script! Threaten the director or something! Just don't have sex! Matt begs them.

We can't. If we do the production paying for this movie will sue us for 10 million dollars. The boss says.

Fine…then it's over! Matt shouted at her then stomp away, the boss ran after him.

Matt! Matt your acting like a child! She grab his wrist only to have it swipe away.

You got some nerve calling me a child! You were beyond piss when I told you that I wanted to go to college! But when I get upset because you want to fuck Johnny I'm the child!? Matt yells at her. Johnny could see where this was going so he made a suggestion:

Why not give him a free ticket? Johnny tells them.

Free ticket? Matt asks.

Yes! Awesome idea! The boss says. A free ticket allows you to fuck any girl you want. In fact I'll even help you get this girl!

Any girl I want? Matt says thinking about this for a second he looks around the room before his eyes stop.

SHAUNDI!

What? The boss looks at him confused.

I want to have sex with Shaundi.

* * *

**kikkie:lol twisty ending huh?**

**boss: i hate you**

**matt: plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously…..

Why not give him a free ticket? Johnny tells them.

Free ticket? Matt asks.

Yes! Awesome idea! The boss says. A free ticket allows you to fuck any girl you want. In fact I'll even help you get this girl!

Any girl I want? Matt says thinking about this for a second he looks around the room before his eyes stop.

SHAUNDI!

What? The boss looks at him confused.

I want to have sex with Shaundi.

And so it continues…..

Shaundi! You want Shaundi!? The boss asks in disbelief.

What's wrong with shaundi? Matt asks and Johnny answers.

Shaundi is way out of your league. I mean this in popularity and in sex wise. Johnny warns the kid. That pussy is the hurt locker! And that ass is the hunger games. Places you never want to go in!

Maybe a sweet girl from college? The boss tries to negotiate with the boy but he says no.

Shaundi or no deal! Matt tells them. The boss had no choice so she walks into Shaundi dress room.

Shaundi, can I ask you something? The boss says.

Anything! Shaundi replies.

Can you sleep with my boyfriend? The boss asks to get a WTF look from Shaundi.

What? I didn't catch that clearly, did you say sleep with my boyfriend…as in matt? Shaundi asks to get a yes from her boss.

Please! If you don't say yes then me and matt are through. The boss was literally on her knee's begging Shaundi to do this.

Sure! Shaundi says.

What?! The boss says getting back to her feet. No fightING!? No argument!? NO Gun!? NO NOTHING!? Your fine with doing matt?!

Yes. Shaundi started to explain. Matt a kid, which means he will propyl go in me thrust 2 times and cum like that * snaps her fingers *. It no big hassle. Shaundi tells her boos before leaving the room. She walks over to matt and grabs him by his tie and drags him out the area.

Where are we going? He asks.

Red lobster! I like to eat seafood before fucking. She tells matt as she drags him to her car. The boss waves goodbye to them.

( next day )

The boss was in her dressing room wearing only a robe. Today the day they were going to film the sex scene and she was worried about matt because he did not go home last night. She was scared because Shaundi is short tempered and has a history of killing men who ether didn't satisfy her or insulted her. But her fear disappeared as matt and Shaundi came into the room. Matt arm was in a cast.

Oh god Shaundi he just a kid! The boss yells at Shaundi.

I didn't do that. He did. Shaundi says before winking at matt who blushed.

So then…the boss stared.

We didn't have sex. Matt answered his girlfriend. The boss was cheering in the inside but on the outside she looks sad.

I'm sorry matt…we can still find you a new college student. The boss says but matt shakes his head no.

Just have sex with Johnny then take me out to dinner. He tells her.

Okay! She starts heading for the door but stop when she touches the knob. What happen to your arm then?

He slipped in the bathroom and hit his arm on the toilet seat causing it to bend so we had to go to the hospital to get it fix. Shaundi explained.

I'm so sorry to hear (not really)! The boss says before leaving the room. When she was in the studio matt turn to Shaundi.

Can't have them all I guess. He says as he walks over to his book back he left there last night and pulls out a history book and started to study for a test.

It's okay matt, you wouldn't have lasted a minute with. Shaundi tells him with a hint of bitch in her voice of tone. This insulted matt!

What? He asks taking his eyes off his textbook.

You heard me. Shaundi says as she jumps on the couch seating next to him. You couldn't handle me!

Matt smiled at her remark. He put his book to the floor and looks her straight in the eye.

I can handle a whore like you. He lean his face in a bit so that their lips were touching but not kissing. His eyes were staring straight into her soul. You know I still have that ticket.

Hate for it to go to waste. Shaundi says before clashing her lips onto his.

( the studio )

I hope matt okay. The boss says as she takes off her robe. Johnny was lying on the bed naked waiting for the director to say action.

I feel a tiny bit weird doing this…I mean I made some sex video's in the past…but to have it in a movie. Johnny says as he thinks about what he is about to do.

Matt will-wait you made sex videos?! The boss asks in shock. Before Johnny could tell her why and when the director cue them.

ACTION!

( hour later )

After many an hour of sex, mistakes and more sex Johnny and the boss called it a night and got dress. The boss was limping a bit.

Okay…I take back everything I ever said badly about you. The boss says in pain as she walks to the dress room.

Badly? What you say about me? Johnny asks but got no reply. The two went into the dressing room and saw something they never expected to see in their life. Shaundi giving matt a blow job. Both were naked and sweaty. Matt was moaning and groaning in pleasure of Shaundi. There were condoms all over the floor. The boss was shock as hell! Johnny was proud!

IM SO PROUD OF YOU! Johnny shouted causing the two to stop what they were doing.

When did you get here!? Matt asks.

A few seconds ago. The boss says giving Shaundi a death glare.

Hey, you gave him a ticket and ask me to do him! Shaundi says getting the defense. As much as the boss hated to admit it she did tell Shaundi to do it.

Um…..let's forget about this moment! Matt says as he tried to get his girlfriend attention. Come on love! Let's go to that dinner you promise me! Matt quickly grab his clothes and took his ggirlfriend hand and lead her to the door.

Be glad you a ticket…or else you would know the true meaning of Penetration. The boss says as she leaves with matt. Leaving the two saints behind.

Huh…wanna go out to eat, my treat. Shaundi asks. And Johnny agrees.

kikkie: lol!

matt: i hate you...plz review


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…..

Be glad you a ticket…or else you would know the true meaning of Penetration.

And so it continues…..

It's been 3 months but the movie was completed! But that not the great news! The great news was Matt Miller was turning 16 tomorrow and the boss was planning something BIG! The boss was in the penthouse in the main room looking through some pictures of party settings with the twins.

Hm, what should be the theme of the party? The boss asks.

A sweet 16 but blue. Kiki says.

No! something more! Like a disco party! Viola says.

Disco? The boss says giving Viola a worried look.

Maybe a night Club theme. Kiki says.

It's decided! We are having a Night Club sweet 16teen! Viola called some people for food! Kiki you're in charge of decorating! The boss orders the twins.

Question! Where are we going to have this party? Kiki asks and the boss wondered too as she look around the almost destroyed penthouse that is now be fix.

Dammit STAG! The boss says.

And what about STAG!? They might disturb or destroy the party. Viola asks.

I'll leave those things up to pierce and Shaundi…um where's matt? The boss ask.

He's with ogla at the theater. Kiki answers.

The theater? The boss questions.

The theater! It's where he and his class mates meet up to practice their singing.

Matt can sing? The boss asks causing Kiki to face palm and Viola to shoot herself with her fingers.

( the theater )

Matt was playing the piano on stage. The only one in the room was Ogla, matt friends left an hour ago. Ogla was listening to matt as he starts to sing.

Matt starts to sing:

I Can't get my mind out of those memories

Now Time to tell them don't take my dream

Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul

Removing doubts from my mind~

Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away

Finding ways through the favorite tune, Play all day with my eyes closed

Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away

Finding way through the favorite tune, Filling me with those sounds!

Matt continued to repeat the same lyrics for a while; it wasn't long till the boss came in and heard him sing.

He has such a beautiful voice for a young man. Ogla tells his boss.

Yea, it's a sham that nobody ever heard it do to his shyness. He could have been a better Justin beiver…that hit puppetry. The boss says. Matt stops his sing when he heard his boss.

Ello love! Matt says with some cheer in his voice. Great news! I pass my finals! And I have all my credits so I can graduate college tomorrow! Matt says in a cheery voice. And I'm turning 16 tomorrow! I'm so happy!

Would you like anything special tomorrow? His girlfriend asks.

For you to be there. That would make me the happiest boy alive. Scarlet. Matt says leaning down to kiss her. The two kiss love ling. It was an enjoyable moment but matt couldn't shake off this feeling he was being watched. Though for his sake he ignored it.

( the big day! )

Matt was taking a picture with his college friends in his robes. He finally graduated college! As he said goodbye to his friends his girlfriend drove up the sidewalk with a purple sports car which caused everyone to stare in shock. Viola and Kiki came out of it.

Come on matt. We need to go shopping! Viola tells him.

I'll see you chaps later then! Matt tells his friends as he hops in the car.

( )

The twins and matt arrived at a purple skyscraper building with lights shiny the sky at the top. The whole building was blinking pixel lights that said MATT MILLER SWEET 16! Can the twins make a party or what!? Matt was excited! He ran into the building with the twins behind him. When he was on the 12 floor he went to the nearest bathroom and change into something the twins just bought him. He was wearing a dark purple vest with a chain hanging out of his pocket. He has on pitch black skinny biker jeans that had chains hanging done by both hips. The twins were wearing sweetheart dress that stop to their knees. The different was Kiki dress was dark purple and Viola dress was viola purple (lol had to point that out). The three made their way to the top of the building where the real party was happening, on the way they can hear each floor having a party. When they reach the top matt nearly fainted! At the top people and strippers dancing, a pool, a giant plasma TV and a helicopter shiny a light on Matt miller. Everyone in the area cheered and claps when they saw him. The twins grab both his arms and walk him to the tent at the far end side of the building. On the way matt saw someone very familiar…a woman in a black dress, even though her back was turn to him he saw a long ponytail…

Asha? Matt says to himself quietly. The twins drag him over to the tent where the rest of the main Saints were siting and eating.

Matt! Scarlet says happily. What do you think of the party?

I think it's amazing! Matt said almost squealing.

Oh right. Pierce pulled out a remote. He couldn't make it so we got him on SKPE. He turns on the TV to show Keith David on the screen! Matt covered his mouth with both his hands.

I'm sorry I couldn't be there matt. But I wish you a happy 16. Also I'll see you in a few years. Keith David tells matt before logging off.

Anymore surprise? Matt asks his friends, his face said it all!

Yes, my gift. Ogla says as he pulls out a microphone. This confused matt a bit. I want you to sing.

Sing!? Matt says in shock.

You don't want to? Ogla asks feeling bit guilty surprising matt like this.

No! It's just I wish I memorized a song for this party…..oh wait I got the perfect song! Matt says before he leaves the saints to talk to the DJ. After a few minutes matt got on stage while. The music turns on-

"This Is How We Do It"

Matt started to sing.

This is how we do it

La ra ra ra ra ra...

This is how we do it.

It's Friday night, and I feel all right

The party is here on the West side

So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up

Designated driver take the keys to my truck

Hit the shore 'cause I'm faded

Honeys in the street say, "Monty, yo we made it!"

It feels so good in my hood tonight

The summertime skirts and the guys in Kani

All the gang bangers forgot about the drive-by

You gotta get your groove on, before you go get paid

So tip up your cup and throw your hands up

And let me hear the party say!

[1]

I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because

Matt points to the crowd (This is how we do it)

South Central does it like nobody does

*Crowd *(This is how we do it)

To all my neighbors you got much flavor

*crowd* (This is how we do it)

Let's flip the track, bring the old school back

*crowd*(This is how we do it)

This is how we do it; all hands are in the air

And wave them from here to there

If you're an O.G. Mack or a wanna-be player

You see the hood's been good to me

Ever since I was a lower-case G

But now I'm a big G. The girls see I got the money

A hundred-dollar bills y'all

If you were from where I'm from then you would know

That I got to get mine in a big black truck

You can get-matt stops. He drops the microphone and places his hands on his heart. The other hand is on his mouth.

Matt? The boss says as she rises from her seat.

Matt hand was clenching his heart and his mouth in pain. His body was bending to the ground and he started to twitch. Everyone in the area was staring at him confused. Matt then puke up a dark red liquid not only on the floor but also on some of his guest. Matt then ran away.

MATT! The boss yells but couldn't reach him because he took the elevator.

AAHHHHHHHHH! A horror scream was heard from the crowd. It was one of the guest that matt puke on. The top part of her body was literally covered in red liquid. IT BLOOD! She screamed in horror. THE PUKE BLOOD ON ME!

**Blood?!** Scarlet says in fear.

* * *

**kikkie: matt!?**

*** matt not there ***

**kiki: oh dear...**

**Viola: review...and help us find him.**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously…..

MATT! The boss yells but couldn't reach him because he took the elevator.

AAHHHHHHHHH! A horror scream was heard from the crowd. It was one of the guest that matt puke on. The top part of her body was literally covered in red liquid. IT BLOOD! She screamed in horror. THE PUKE BLOOD ON ME!

Blood?! Scarlet says in fear.

And so continues….

The minute the elevator stop Matt was running to the closet bathroom and puke up blood on one of the toilets. It was a while before he stops. His hands and vest were covered in blood. He walks to the sink to clean up his hands. He look up to the mirror then back to his hands then back to the mirror again and saw a woman! (Dramatic drumroll) Matt turns around but there was no one behind him. Matt stairs a bit before the feeling of pain came back causing him to puke up blood again. But this time he fainted but his didn't hit the floor because someone catches him. It was ASHA!

It's time to go home matt. She says before putting him on her shoulders and leaves the bathroom.

( the saints )

Where is he!? The boss asks kinzie who was checking the entire building through the camera.

I don't know! She says still searching.

Eh yo! He's in the parking lot! Some brod dragging him into her car. A fellow saint tells them.

We need to get down there! The boss yells.

And how do we get down there on time!? Shaundi asks her boss.

Jump off the building! Johnny tells Shaundi before jumping off the building.

Johnny! Shaundi yells.

Don't worry he has a parachute! The boss ashore shaundi. TO THE ELEVATOR! She orders everyone.

( the ground )

Asha was just about done strapping matt into the backseat of her car until she felt something hit the back of her head.

You got a lot of balls coming here and stealing the boy of hour. Johnny says to the woman pushing the tip of his pistol on her head.

You were always quick Johnny….but to slow! Asha round house kick the gun out of Johnny hand then punching him to the ground. Johnny kicks Asha in the stomach and quickly got up.

Bring it on puppy! Johnny says knowing he was going to enjoy this fight.

I don't have time for this. Asha tackles Johnny to the ground then punches his face 5 times. She even broke his glasses. Johnny just spit blood at her.

Is that the best you got!? He asks her. He then heard a click and saw Asha pulling out a gun from her panties and points it to Johnny forehead.

I have two missions…get the boy (matt) and kill you and the rest of the saints. Asha tells him. Her hand was shaking, she couldn't pull the trigger. A week ago she hated the saints for all the terrible things they did to city. But the minute she got this mission she remembered everything! She remembered how she fought by their side against the alien race called ZIN. How they killed zinyak. How they fought Genevieve…but lost. How she lost her life and the life of that would be her child. Oh god it hurtled her! She couldn't do it! She couldn't kill him.

Asha. Johnny spoke. Put the gun down. You don't want to-Asha cut him off by hitting him straight in the face then got up while he was still daze and got into the car. Her hands were shaking to the point she couldn't put the key in. by the time she put the key in it was too late, Ogla punch the window in and grab her by the neck.

You dare kidnap boy at sweet 16 party? You are cold as ice. He says to her tightening his hold on her.

Let go…Asha tells the brute. I can't breathe….ogla was about to snap her neck until he felt a pat on his shoulder.

Let her go big guy. Johnny tells the brute. Ogla drop Asha who is on the ground breathes deeply. The other saints catch up with them.

ASHA! The boss shouts in disbelief.

You know this lady? Zimos asks his boss(okay when I say all the main saints I mean all of them).

She an aqance of ours. Kinzie tells the pimp. At that moment matt woke up and got out of the car and saw Asha.

Asha!? What are you doing here? The British boy asks.

Asha got up from the ground and took a deep breath before speaking. She knew that the words that was about to come out of her mouth might kill him but a mission a mission. So here she goes:

**Dr. Roger McKenth** wants you to come back to the castle. Matt stared at her in not only in shock but in fear.

Dr. Roger McKenth….Dr. Roger McKenth….DR. ROGER MCKENTH! Matt was shouting on the top of his lungs at her.

Matt please, he only wants to help you! Asha tried reasoning with him but matt back away from her.

NO! I'm going back! NEVER! Matt screamed at her.

Dr. Roger McKenth? The boss asks but suddenly remembers who he is (go to story 1 fun and fear ch6 it tell you who he is). You want him to go back to the place that caused him hell? Are you fucking mad?!

You are going back! Even if I have to drag your unconscious body back with all your bones broken, YOU ARE GO BACK! Asha tells the boy getting up in his face only to have the boss cut in with her favorite pistol pointed at Asha head.

If he says no then its no. so leave. The boss tells her.

Matt going to die. Asha says getting questioning looks from everyone.

What? Matt asks.

You're dying Matt. Asha tells him.

That's not true! I'm just sick! He retorted.

What sickness causes to puke out blood!? Asha says to him. matt you're going to die…you're going to die in ten years. Matt was silent and so was everyone else.

( after the party )

After the talk with Asha, Zimos was able to talk everyone into going back into the party. Even though everyone agreed the aura was depressing. It took a while and some liquor and drugs but everyone went back to partying. When the party ended (6am) and everyone sobered up they decided to talk in the kitchen. When they got there they saw Asha and matt sitting at a table talking and eating. The look on matt said it all…

Hey baby. The boss says taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

Hi. Was all he said back.

Matt and I are going to Spitville this noon. Asha tells the boss.

So you made up your mind? The boss asks.

Yes. He is the only one with the cure for me. Matt tells her in a shaky voice. The boss knew he was scared of going back. Hell she was scared of going back to the virtual hell hole of it.

Matt I'm going with you two then. The boss says. There is no way in hell my Mathew is going anywhere that has danger around without a gun A.K.A me!

Thank you. That was all matt said.

( the airport )

The saints were boarding an MI6 plain that was planning only taking Asha and matt to Spitville not 5 saints. The boss, Johnny, Shaundi, Pierce, and Kinzie were all going to support matt…and also they were threatening by a shotgun. The other main saints were at the port to watch the boss.

Okay. The boss started. Since I'm going to be leaving I need someone to be in charge while I'm gone….I can't believe I'm going to say this….but **Kiki and Viola** you're in charge!

WHAT?! The saints yelled at the boss.

They are the only ones with experience of running a gang! The boss tells everyone, she then turns back to the twins. I swear if anything is different about Saints, I'm coming for you with a chainsaw…understand?

Yes boss! The twins say. Matt went to Ogla and whispered in his ear.

Keep an eye on them please. He tells the brute who gave him a wink yes.

Alright, let's get this show on the road. The boss says as she gets on the plain.

* * *

**Kikkie: ch6...**

**matt: what's wrong?**

**kikkie: i have been using punctuation wrongly and now i have to fix it but i cant seem to find them all in the last 2 stories.**

**matt:oh**

**kikkie: dont worry i'll get to them.**

**matt: okay!...plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously…..**

Okay. The boss started. Since I'm going to be leaving I need someone to be in charge while I'm gone….I can't believe I'm going to say this….but Kiki and Viola you're in charge!

WHAT?! The saints yelled at the boss.

They are the only ones with experience of running a gang! The boss tells everyone, she then turns back to the twins. I swear if anything is different about Saints, I'm coming for you with a chainsaw…understand?

**And so it continues…..**

The saints were in the air on their way to Spitville which was a 10 hour flight. On the way matt couldn't stop shacking his hand or feet. He was scared and nervous and everyone can see it. The Saints plain was very big and purple. The plain had loads of entertainment being it was created with the same steel STAG uses to make their rides so the saints really didn't have to worry much about power and stuff. 3 hours have passed and everyone was asleep expect for Matt and Asha.

Matt! Asha called for him as she got up from her seat and walk up to the nervous British boy. Everything will be alright. No one will hurt you I promise. She tells the boy to calm him down.

We are only there to get me cured. Afterwards we leave? He asks.

Yes I promise! She tells him.

Okay. The boy said but was still shaky. Asha was thinking of a way to calm him down and kill time. It then hit her:

MI6 Karaoke! Asha says to the boy.

MI6 karaoke at time like this!? The boy asks with a bit of blush on his face.

I see you remembered what that is. Asha says with a smile on her face. Come on matt, just to kill some time!

I don't know….matt says thinking. We might disturb everyone. Plus Johnny not a morning person.

Well go to the other side of the plain. Come on! Have a little fun! She tells him as she takes his hand and leads him into another room away from the sleeping Saints.

Alright but one song! Matt says as he leaves with Asha not realizing that Johnny just woke up.

( the other room )

Okay, what song shall we do? Asha asks matt as she searches through her phone for a song. One caught matt eye.

This one! I love this song! Matt tells her as she presses on it then puts the volume on high but the lyrics on silent. She puts her phone on the counter nearby. The music starts to play:

The Cardigans – Carnival

( Matt and Asha start to sing )

I will never know

cause you will never show

come on and love me now

come on and love me now

I will never know

cause you will never show

come on and love me now

come on and love me now

(Asha ) come on and love me now

( matt ) Carnival came by my town today

bright lights from giantwheel

fall on the alleyways

and I'm here

by my door

waiting for you

( Matt and Asha )

I will never know

cause you will never show

come on and love me now

come on and love me now

I will never know

cause you will never show

come on and love me now

come on and love me now

( matt )

come on and love me now

( Johnny watching them behind the door)

Johnny was recording them on his phone as they dance and sing….and they weren't that bad! In fact Asha had some skills in singing shockingly. All the music leaking from the door woke up the others.

( back to Matt and Asha )

( Asha )

I hear sounds of lovers

barrel organs, mothers

I would like to take you

down there

just to make you mine

in a merry-go-round

( matt and Asha )

I will never know

cause you will never show

come on and love me now

come on and love me now

I don't care 'bout anything but you

( stops music )

Matt and Asha were laughing out of fun. Matt took a seat on the cabinet and Asha took a deep breath.

That was fun! Asha says catching her breath.

Yea! Got my mind off of things for a bit. Matt says. The two giggled a bit before they notice something near the door….JOHNNY! They both yelled. Johnny was staring at his phone and repeating the whole video he just recorded.

You 2 are great! Johnny says laughing.

Johnny delete that right now! Asha order him but he refuse.

Why should i? he says twirling his phone in his hand. Will you give me something for it?

Knuckle sandwich and your phone out the window! She says getting ready to pounce on him.

You can but how will that stop the 7 emails I just sent to my email address. He says with a grin.

Hey! I taught you that move! Matt says feeling insulted a bit that Johnny would use his own technique on him.

Matt please leave the room, ill handle mister Gat. Asha tells matt who does as told and leaves the room. Once he was gone Asha attention went back to Johnny. What do you want?

To talk to you. He says.

We have nothing to talk about.

Like hell we do! Asha you were pregnant!

Don't remind me! Asha was near to tears. Don't remind me….I died the minute I remembered. Asha hand went to her stomach. I was going to have a baby… and then it was taken away from me!

Asha…Johnny walks to her but she stops him.

Johnny you don't understand. My womb was damage on a mission. The doctor said I would never have a child. But I got pregnant…and then I died and I don't want to go through the pain again. She tells him. Johnny I want us to be just friends.

So that it?...fine by me. Johnny opens the door but turns his head to Asha. You're not the only woman in the world anymore. Johnny tells her before he leaves which caused her to cry.

( the other room )

The others were laughing at matt for his dancing and sing but it all stop when Johnny burst through the door pissed off and sat in his seat.

I'm going to sleep. And with Johnny went to sleep

* * *

**kikkie:...**

**asha:...**

**Johnny:...**

**matt:plz review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously….**

Johnny you don't understand. My womb was damage on a mission. The doctor said I would never have a child. But I got pregnant…and then I died and I don't want to go through the pain again. She tells him. Johnny I want us to be just friends.

So that it?...fine by me. Johnny opens the door but turns his head to Asha. You're not the only woman in the world anymore. Johnny tells her before he leaves which caused her to cry

**And so it continues….**

It was a long flight but they finally made it. They were hovering over Spitville, a small town surrounded by mountains of rocks. The biggest building in the whole town was the castle.

We will be landing in shortly. The pilot tells them. When they landed they were greeted by a bunch of Saints fans. After doing some autographs and take some pictures they called a taxi and drove to the castle. When they arrived at the castle the gates were wide open. Matt stared in fear at the nightmare before him. The worst thing was the person coming to great them. Dr. Roger McKenth!

Matt! He shouts in a happy British voice, he ran to the boy and gave him a bear hug but matt didn't hug back. Dr. Roger McKenth was in his mid-40's he wore big glasses and had on a white coat that went to his knees. His beard was comp and cut nicely and his hair comp back.

Dr. Roger McKenth….matt said in a low voice trying to avoid eye contact.

It's been years my boy. How have you been?

Scarred for life. Matt says giving the doctor a death glare. Asha decided it would be best to cut in.

Doctor, my name is Asha Odekar. We spoke on the phone 3 days ago.

Ah yes! I have the medicine in my lab. If you wouldn't mind coming in-NO! Matt cut him off.

I am only here for the medicine. Afterwards I'm going home.

Of course! Asha says to matt. We are going home….tomorrow.

WHAT?! Matt asks her. You said promise a quick trip!

I did! And we are leaving tomorrow I swear to you. Asha says to him trying to calm the boy.

Besides matt it's dangerous flying in thunder. The doctor tells them.

What thunder? Johnny asks looking up at the clear blue sky that insatiably became dark and lightning. The lighting struck near the mountains. The noise made Kinzie and Shaundi jump a bit.

That thunder! Come in! Before it starts raining! Doctor asks them before he runs to the castle. Everyone expect for matt who was being by Asha ran into the castle. When they were inside the first thing that they notice were dolls. Dolls everywhere! Even on the roof!

I have a feeling you like dolls. The boss says staring at the millions of dolls that were staring back at her.

I do! But to the point of why you are all here. Come, follow me. The doctor says. He leads them the way to his lab. On the way to the lab Johnny starts feeling uncomfortable like there was someone or something watch him. When the group reaches the lab the doctor took matt hand and led him to a leather chair that had see-through holes.

What are the holes there for? Matt asks getting a little scared.

So that the needles can reach your back. The doctor said as he straps matt to the chair. I need everyone out of the room.

Why? The boss asks getting a bit subspecies.

I know how your "gang rolls". They get hostile the minute they see one of their own get hurt so I'm asking nicely for you to leave. Doctor tells them.

NO! Please! **Dontleavemedontleavemedontleavemedontleaveme!** Matt begs them.

Shit kid, grow up. Johnny tells the boy.

He's right man! If you want to be an "official Saint" you got to have some balls. Pierce tells matt. Everyone left matt alone with the Doctor.

Alright matt you might feel agenizing pain in a few minutes. The doctor says as he goes to the control stand and pushes a few buttons. Matt can feel the chair shaking as it is lifted mid-way in the air. He then felt something metal and sharp go into his back.

( outside of the lab )

Asha. The boss looks at the MI6 agent. What did matt have to begin with?

His blood cells are contaminated with nuke radioactive. She says getting gasps and what's from the saints. Calm down it wasn't catechus… I think.

Matt was fuck was a walking fucking NUKE?! Shaundi yells at Asha.

He wasn't A nuke he per say. Asha says.

Then what was he? The boss asks.

I don't really know. You see matt wasn't…what the word…Asha think of a way to describe matt. Matt was a lucky and special boy. In 1989 (look I'm guessing SR3 takes place in 2011 so if I'm wrong plz don't hate me) a terrorist stole a very small proton of radioactive from one of MI6 main HQ. His reasons for doing it I was never told. The terrorist was injured so he hides in an elementary school nearby. It wasn't long till officer found him but the nuke on the other hand…he dispose of it by dumping it into a kindergarten picnic soup. It wasn't long before kids started to drop dead and mutate. Out of a class of 31 students, kids who were 5-6 years old. Only one survived. 17 kids died and 14 turned into zombies and attack other kids….god it was so terrible. Asha was nearly to tears.

That's a sad story. Kinzie says, it wasn't long till the group heard screams of pain coming from the next. The boss kicks the door down and saw matt getting stab in the back with 20 needles.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? The boss screams at the doctor pointing her gun to him. he gives her a one moment finger sign. After a couple of seconds the needles stop stabbing matt and the chair slowly went down to the ground. When he was on the ground the boss ran to him and unbuckled him from the chair.

We're leaving now! The boss says as she puts matt over her shoulder. The doctor walks in front of the exit blocking the Saints.

Please everyone. The doctor tries reasoning with them but they ignored him.

Fuck off! Johnny says.

I cannot allow you to leave in matt current condition! The doctor tries reasoning with them. The only one of the group listening was Asha.

Maybe we should stay a bit longer. Asha says.

Uh no! We are leaving, with or without you. The boss tells her.

Matt is in no condition to travel! Look at the poor boy. Asha tells the boss. The boss looks at matt face. He was as pale as a white drugy. The boss knew that matt might need to rest.

Alright…..well stay.

( 5 hours later )

Matt was lying in a king size with velvet blankets covering him. Asha was watching over him on the side of the bed. The other saints were at dinner that the doctor invited them to join him. It wasn't long till Johnny entered the room where he saw a sleeping Asha on the side of matt bed. Johnny taps Asha cheek with his index finger to wake her up. She woke up a bit drossy. She looks at matt then at Johnny.

You're not eating dinner? She asks.

Nah! Guy was serving rice and beans! Last time I eat that I redecorated the toilet seat. Johnny told her which made her giggle a little. So how is he?

He still hasn't woken up. But his skin color returned to normal. She tells Johnny. I did a scan of his cells, they seem to be normal but his gens still look the same.

Will he wake up? Johnny asks.

I don't know. Asha answers. Johnny put a hand on her shoulder to confer her. She touches his hand with her hand and smiled a bit. Matt started to move and Asha got up from her seat and hovered over matt.

Matt? She asks him as she taps his face. His eyes open immedaly and he bites Asha hand. Asha screams in pain and runs to the bathroom. She turns on the sink and rinses her hand. Johnny stares at matt in shock. The boy looks different…in a scary way. Matt was staring at Johnny with an evil grin. His eye were red and a bit of Asha blood was sliding down on the side of Matt mouth.

Kid? Johnny stared at him. Matt climbs out of his bed and walk to Johnny with his arms out.

Big brother….I want to be one. Matt says as he walks towards Johnny who at the moment was looking for his knife.

Back away kid, I don't want to hurt you. Johnny warns Matt but he doesn't listen. He keeps walking to Johnny and Johnny keeps backing away until he falls on the bed and matt tackles him and bites hit shoulder. Johnny screams in pain but is able to throw Matt of his Shoulders. Johnny then runs to the dinner table.

( the dinner room )

The saints were enjoying a lovely meal by the doctor. Everyone was talking, laughing, and eating but it all stop when Johnny ran into the room covering his wound with his hand. Johnny looks straight at the doctor and charge for him but the boss and Pierce stop him.

Man what happen to you!? Pierce asks but Johnny ignored him.

What the fuck did you do to matt!? Johnny yells at the doctor who was staring at Johnny with disbeliefe.

What are you talking about!? Kinzie asks.

Matt bit me and Asha!...OH MY GOD ASHA! Johnny realizes now he left Asha with matt.

Wait, he bit you? The boss asks in disbelief that her boyfriend would bit someone.

He didn't bite me, HE TOOK A FUCKING CHUNK OF ME! Johnny points to the doctor. YOUR ASS IS MINE! Both boss and pierce stop Johnny. As the three struggle kinzie notice someone walk into the room…it was matt! While everyone was trying to keep johnny from killing the Doctor matt was walking to the doctor.

Matt? The boss says as matt passes her and stands next to the doctor side. Matt what wrong with you? She asks him. Matt looks straight at her. Unlike earlier when he looks possess, now he look sad. A tear falls from his left eye. His eyes were red with numbers blinking in them. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He looks like he was trying to say something. The Doctor bangs his fist on the table and looks at matt.

One thing! He started. I tell you to do one thing and you can't EVEN DO IT RIGHT!

Mental much. Shaundi said getting a bit scared.

You shut up you whore! The doctor called shaundi. I see you can't do the job matt so I will do it for you!

DEBILITAS!

* * *

kikkie: yay! ch 8!

matt: i am so confused...

kikkie: read the next chapter.

matt:okay R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Previously…..

DEBILITAS!

And so it continues…..

Debilitas….he sounds familiar. Shaundi says to herself. There were loud footsteps coming their way. Kinzie water shock out of control each time. Then the steps stop only to see the door to the kitchen fall to the floor, and there he was. Debilitas. The deformed doll loving brute was here and he was holding one of his favorite dolls. The doll had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail; the only thing it was wearing was a Lolita purple dress. He stared at his master guest for a while before his eyes stop at Shaundi. He looks at his doll then back to her, he throws his doll to the floor in a bit of fit. He smiled and jump up and down yelling:

My Dolly! He shouts at he walks towards Shaundi but the sexy gangsta sprints the hell out that room (it a bit funny to me about Shaundi new look because in SR2 Shaundi says she hates heels because it makes it difficult for her to run in them and that you will propyl never see her in them but in SR3 she wears heels and she can run fine in them), the rest of the saints did the same. They all ran into matt room and closed the door behind them, then barracking with the family clock that was in the room. Shaundi was panicking! The boss was looking for her pistol and Johnny was banging on the bathroom door to see if Asha was okay.

We should have listened to matt! Shaundi tells them. We should have never come here! Now a fucking dragon is going to eat me again!

Asha get your ass out here! Pierce yelled at her from behind the door. The other saints expect for kinzie who was sitting cress-cross on the bed watching most of her companies threaten and insult the woman in the bathroom. Kinzie clears her throat to get everyone attention, once she did she open her mouth and said:

It's a proud day in America when an Asian( Johnny ), a black ( Pierce ), a white ( Shaundi ) and a Hispanic ( the boss ) can come together to attack an Indian ( Asha ).

Asha Indian? Pierce asks Kinzie only to get grunts and face palms from his fellow saints (okay I don't really know if Asha Indian but there are some hints that she might be. Her last name, her hair, and her loyalty outfit. If she not Indian forgive me for assuming).

Um…Johnny how is your bite? Asha asks him from the other side of the door. Johnny rubs his shoulder where he was bitten but something was off! The chunk of skin matt bit off him was completely healed! There wasn't even a bit mark or nothing!

The hell! It gone! Johnny examines his shoulder closer, yep it's gone! Nothing but a dried out blood stain on his shoulder.

I knew it. Asha says, her tone of voice was scared and Johnny notice.

Asha are you alright? Did your hand heal? He asks but didn't get a response. Asha? ASHA!? She didn't respond so Johnny kick the door down. What he saw almost made Johnny gasp. Asha….was a dog again (or furry in geek words).

Oh my god…The says staring at the poor woman. Asha was near to tears as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Why me? Why? She cries in her hand. Johnny walks over to her and hugs her from behind.

It going to be okay. It's going to be okay. He whispers in her ear trying to calm her down. While this happened the saints didn't have time to realize the door was being pounded down by a brute till they heard the clock fall and break. Everyone attention turns to the Doctor and a soulless matt.

I see the mutation affected you greatly Miss Odekar. The smiled down at matt. Why don't you give your girlfriend a kiss matt?

Yes doctor. Matt says walking to the boss. The boss pulled out her pistol and pointed it to matt head. Matt stops at this and stared at her.

Back away! He orders matt who just kept staring at her but didn't move. I said BACK AWAY! Matt just stood there staring at her in pain. He look so emotionless but sad at the same time. Asha came out of the bathroom to see what was happening. As she walked out her tail knock over a nearby vase that fell to the floor which cause the boss to look at her. Matt took that moment and bites her left breast.

AAAHHHHH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! She screamed and Shaundi kick matt off boss. Matt scurry's back to the doctor.

Debilitas! Take our guest to the library! The doctor orders the brute but Shaundi grabs the boss gun and points it to him.

And if we don't go with you? Shaundi asks getting scared. The doctor just giggled at her and pulled out a knife and pushed it to matt next.

Then he gets it. He tells her. The boss gets up holding her injury.

Shaundi do as he says!

But- JUST DO IT! the boss orders. Shaundi puts the down and the doctor smiled.

( library )

The saints were being forced in a mini small library with a bunch of book and journals. Before they got to the library bosses bite mark healed but it still hurt. When they were the library the doctor lock the metal door. He spoke to them through the hole on the door.

Thank you very much for bring matt back. The doctor tells them. With him I can finally bring back the 'Nethers' to this world. And I am going to start by taking over Steel port. With matt help of course! And you all will watch as one of your own destroys and rebuild glory to the world! The doctor tells them before he leaves them there. His footsteps grew quitter and quitter until they can be heard no more.

DAMMIT! Boss yells kicking a nearby shelf, she then look to Asha. This is your fault!

My fault? She asks questionably.

Yes your fault! Matt never wanted to come back but oh no you had to show up out of the blue saying (boss trying to do Asha Accent) 'oh matt you will be fine! It's just a couple of shots! I'll protect you, I promise! PROMISE FUCKING BROKEN BITCH!

Well excuse me for wanting someone I care about to live a long life! Asha argued back to boss getting up in her face.

What is your obsession with matt!? Matt is not your family, not your lover, he's nothing to you! The boss says getting closer to her face.

He is someone I need give back to….Asha goes silent for a second, and then she spoke. I did something to him that I need to repay by protecting him.

Well you failed at that department! Boss says getting upset. And what did you do to him to make you so protective of him? When the boss asks that question Asha just went silent. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

Asha? Why are you so obsessed with matt? Johnny asks suddenly remembering all the time Asha practically babied Matt when they lived on the ship. He also remembered the time she forced matt to eat his vegetables.

I am not Obsesses with him I just feel responsible for him. I mean he is an orphan and I just felt sorry for him. Asha scratches her neck and Johnny gave her a look.

You're lying. Johnny says. You're lying. You scratch your neck when you lie about things. So tell us the truth.

What truth? She asks.

You're hiding something.

No I'm not.

Tell us the truth! Johnny shouted at her. He walks towards her but she backs away in fear.

I am!

No you're not!

I am! I'm telling you all the truth! Asha was trap in a wall.

BULLSHIT! Johnny shouted back at her making her crack.

You want to know the truth then!? Here it is,

**I KILLED MATT PARENTS!**

* * *

**Kikkie: O.O…**

**Boss: ****:(**

**Shaundi: :O**

**Johnny: dam…**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously…..

You want to know the truth then!? Here it is,

I KILLED MATT PARENTS!

And so it continues…..

Everyone was staring at Ash in shock. Especially from the boss. Even with the pain and the massive blood that wouldn't stop dripping to the floor from the bite from matt she still felt pissed at what she just heard. Wait…the pain…? The boss looks down to her wound that didn't heal. In fact the blood was starting to turn into a black sticker liquid.

Um…guys…the boss called to her crew but they were too busy staring at Asha.

You're a monster! Shaundi told Asha. What kind of MI6 agent kills civilians?

It's not what you think! I had too! It was my mission! Asha told Shaundi.

What did matt parents do anyway? Pierce asks.

Guys! Everyone attention turn to the boss who was on the floor. Her hand was on her wound but it didn't stop the black liquid from coming out. Moment by moment her vision became blurry and her eye lids became heavy. She could hear heart beat slowing down until it stop and her vision went black.

BOSS! BOSS! BOSS! The boss heard a familiar voice. It sounded like pierce. She didn't wake up until she felt a hand slap her face! She then punches that person back, which happened to be Shaundi.

What happen? The boss asks noticing something very off with her voice. It was deep…very deep. As in deep as a man voice. The boss looks at pierce and asks:

Am I a man again? He ask pierce to get a nod from the scared homie. The boss was about to cheer but now was not the time for that. He notices Johnny, Asha and Kinzie looking though some book on the shelf.

Glad you're a wake boss! Because kinzie having a nerdgasm! Johnny tells him the boss. Kinzie was reading a bunch of books that were old and dirty but still good pages. Asha was reading the doctor journal.

Azoth…she says to herself as she stares at the book with fascination. She walks over to the boss and shows him a picture on the page. The picture is a girl with on a swing that is hovering over the earth. The girl looks like a teenage and she is pregnant. Above her is a big bold word.

AZOTH.

The most important symbol of alchemy. Creator of eternal life mother of all souls. All living organisms and creatures have a little Azoth inside of them internally.

This is important why? The boss asks the dog like woman.

Matt middle name is Azoth. Asha tells everyone.

And there is more. Johnny says pulling out a book from the shelf that has Dr. Roger McKenth Journal written at the top. He opens to a page and starts reading.

I finally have a boy! His name is Alan. Now I can create the pig machine! This is a wonderful day to be alive. My son has blue eyes that never seem to stop-get to the point please! The boss said to his best friend. Johnny rolled his eyes and pointed to the page date.

**5/23/1864**

Johnny throws the book to the ground and picks up another old book and continues to read.

_My son is soon to turn 16. The year of man hood. Soon I will give him the medicine blah blah blah skip this and that. Johnny says all this as he flips through pages. Ah here we go! He reads. My son is now a beautiful woman named Alyssa. This is dated_

**5/23/1880**

Johnny throws this book down but Asha pick up one this time and reads.

_My dear sweet Alyssa as beautiful she is she is also naïve for she has fallen for a criminal. Craig Bean, known for his attempt to seize and destroy my utopia! But the Nethers will never surrender to a criminal and his partners! But I fear for my dear sweet Alyssa for she listens to his madness and repeats his words to me! I had to slap her for these words. Lucky for me she is still pure, pure enough to feed the pig machine and will continue to feed it for as long as we both shall live._

**7/19/1881**

Kinzie reads a book this time. But this is not Dr. Roger McKenth it was Aylssa dairy. Kinzie read.

_My father is a mad man. I never realize till now, when Craig showed me the truth. My father wasn't helping people; he was controlling them using the pig machine and all Craig wanted to do was to stop it. But in the end he lost his life, and took my heart with him. I can never love again. I can never look at my father the same way I use to. I cannot live in this world anymore. So I shall take my leave from this world and with me the Azoth. Without the Azoth the machine will not work. My father power over these people will fade and die out. I regret many things in my life, but the one thing I regret the most is not telling Craig I love him. Now we can be together in the next life. Kinzie close the book._

That is sad. The boss says. But what's the main point of this? Kinzie answered that question with a Drawing of Alyssa. Alyssa looks extremely like matt when he was a girl! Kinzie then pulled out her cell phone to show the boss the similarities of the two. Asha notice something about Kinzie phone…She had bars! She had all 5 bars!

Kinzie did you know you had bars down here? Asha asks and kinzie realizes.

I do!? The geek says in surprise. Pierce grabs her phone and calls in for help.

Time for us to get the hell out of here! Pierce says as dual his homies.

( unknown area )

A young girl sleep silently on a white fluffy bed with the blankets covering her body that stops to her chin. Her curls are gently comp into pigtails. As she sleeps she is being watch by Roger McKenth. He smiles down at her. A man walks next to Roger; he is wearing a dark brown hoody and a pair of dark blue jeans. He was holding an I pad. He also looks at the girl.

It looks as if the experiment was a success. The hooded man said.

Yes it was. Is the machine ready?

Yes. In fact we already have volunteers. The hooded man turn on his I pad to see a couple of woman in a small containment room. The women were banging on the steel door that kept them trap in the room.

Do it. Roger tells the hooded man. The man pushed a red button and smoke engulfed the metal room filling the women lungs with blue gas causing them all to faint.

I will get them soon. The hooded man says before leaving the room. Roger looks back to the girl.

Awake my daughter. He orders the girl. Her eyes open insteadly. She turned her head to face Roger.

Hello father!

* * *

**kikkie: shit getting real!**

**Asha: tell me about it...**

**Boss: can't believe im say this, PLZ REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously….

Time for us to get the hell out of here!

And so it continues….

The saints were on their plain heading straight home! But not before blowing up the castle straight to hell! Besides they had to blow up half of the castle up to find their boss. But to the present now! The saints were on their way back to steel port to see what the hell they missed. On the plain Asha couldn't ignore the stares she was getting from the lower level saints. I mean haven't they ever seen a human-like dog before!? Anyway the stares annoyed her to the point she went to the lower deck to get away from them. Johnny watches her as she leaves and Shaundi notices.

Do you still like her? Shaundi ask him.

Yea. But she already made up her mind about us. Johnny says.

I hardly doubt that. Shaundi says.

What do you mean?

Give it another go! Try to talk to her.

She won't listen.

Or you just won't try?

Why do you want me to talk to her so badly? Johnny asks the sexy gangsta. Shaundi gave him a sad smile.

Because she made you happy. Happy like when Aisha was still alive. She tells him. Johnny knew she was right.

Alright, I'll go talk to her but if we hook up again….you're going on a date with Josh. And with that Johnny left Shaundi with wide eyes of fear.

( lower deck )

When Johnny found Asha in the lower deck she was sitting on a crate of guns crying. Next to her was a broken phone. Her face was being covered by her hand as she cried. Johnny put an arm around her to confer her.

What happened? He asks taking a seat next to her.

I got fired from MI6. She tells him. Johnny wasn't shock at all though.

How come?

They ordered me to blow up this plane. Asha picks up a book bag next to her feet.

The hell!? Johnny grabs the book bag and throws it in the disposal. You brought a bomb on the plane!?

It was part of my mission.

To blow us up!?

YES! She shouted at him. But I can't…I can't.

Why not?

I couldn't live with knowing I killed you. Or everyone else. She tells him. And now MI6 informed my father of this and everything. It's only a matter of time before he finds me. He already canceled out my bank account and my cards; I can't even go back to my apartment without him knowing of it!

Why not just stay with the Saints. Johnny suggests.

Join the saints? She asks him. Her eyeliner has run down to her chin so Johnny got a napkin to clean her face. He has a bit of trouble cleaning her face do to all the fur but he manages. All this work made Asha giggle and blush. When he was done he lean down to kiss her but she rejected him.

What now? If it because you're a dog I swear I don't care! He tells her but she nods her head no.

No it just…Asha space out a bit. Who will feed my fish? Asha laughs and Johnny kiss her again but this time with lust and passion. He rips and tears her suit off her body then attacks her breast, sucking them like a new born baby. Asha moaned in pleasure. Johnny stops and kisses down to her navel then her wet pussy. He spreads her lips wide open so he can get a perfect view of her pussy.

Nice and pink. He tells her before he sticks his tongue in her causing her to moan his name.

EW! JOHNNY LICKING A DOG. A young fellow saint yelled as she runs up to the upper deck of the plain.

I'm going to kill her. Johnny says but Asha tackles him to the floor.

Not before you please me first. She says attacking his belt.

( upper deck )

3 saint's kids come running into the upper deck laughing and staring at their phones. All their laughing caught the boss attention. What are you laughing at? He asks them one of the trio goes up to the boss and shows him their phone. What he saw almost made him face palm himself. Johnny and Asha were having sex in the lower level. Ugh! can't they wait till we hit land first! The boss thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

We will be arriving in steel port in 1 hour. The pilot tells everyone.

I wonder how it's like doing doggy style with a dog? One of the trio ask and got giggles from his friends but a grunt grown of annoyance from their boss.

Stupid kids.

( 3 hours later )

The saints finally made it home, Home sweet penthouse! But something was different. There were posters all over the outside building and some on the inside to. But that's not all! On the way to the penthouse everything was…cleaner! Plus the people all look happy! Where are the pimps? The hoes? The drunks? The homeless? More importantly where are the Saints!? Everything was out of order! When they enter the main room of the penthouse and found Kiki yelling into her cell phone. The room looks the same expect the TV which was on the ground. Kiki look tired, her hair was in a mess and the bags under her eyes were darker than usual. Plus where is Viola?

Kiki? Boss asks but gets a finger at him to be quite.

Look just take the bail money out of my account alright! Just get them out! Kiki hung up her phone and look in the group direction. She squealed a little when she saw Asha. Oh my god! The animal experiment was a success!

Huh? Was all Asha was able to say.

Viola what happened to steel port? The boss asks. Everything different! People look happy!

Its propyl because Stag has a new partner. She answer, Kiki walks over to Asha and examine her closer. She even pulled her tail which made Asha jump a bit and whimper like a dog. Ever since they showed up people have been going missing….including Viola.

STAG has a partner? Who is it? Shaundi ask. Kiki was about to answer but the TV turn on to a commercial for a group called the Nethers. Kiki squeak in fear.

It's just a commercial, calm down. Shaundi tells Kiki.

The TV is unpluck! Kiki points to the empty outlet on the wall over the window view of the pool. Everyone attention look at the TV. Johnny and the boss walk to it to see the big deal about the Nethers was about. The commercial was basically an old man dress up in a fancy white suit with a white cowboy hat that did not cover his ponytail hair and bow tie. He had a heavy country accent. Behind him was an American flag blowing behind him. He laughs before he speaks to his audience:

Are you sad? Are you lonely? Do you wish you can start all over again? Well then come on down to Steel port SW 23859 DR for our lovely 'machine "that will not only change your life, it will give you a second chance at life!

BS! Johnny yells at him. The man in the commercial literally looks at Johnny and said:

It also fixes Asian scum into a true American! Unlike you Johnny gat! Who has given America a bad name! Johnny punches the TV screen and hit the man! The cowboy man fell down and tore the American flag down with him.

motherfucker going to-* slap! * Johnny got slap by a bullwhip the man was holding. Johnny glasses were hanging off his left ear as it reveled his right eye (OH MY GOD! Johnny eye!).

MOTHERFUCKER! Johnny shouts to the man as he grabs him and slaps him repeatedly. Who *slap* hit people *slap * with *slap* a BULLWHIP *slap*!? Pierce and the boss grabs Johnny drags him away from the TV man.

calm down man! Pierce tells his fellow elder of the saint. Johnny gets out of their grip and fix his jacket.

you cool man? boos asks and Johnny says alright...for 2 seconds before he goes back to the TV man and pulls off his ponytail. the boss and Pierce had to drag him away again but with Johnny laughing at the man holding his hair in his hand.

what'ch you going to do new bitch? WHAT'CH YOU GOING TO NOW! Johnny shouts at him as he gets out of his friends grip. he runs over to the man and punches him one last time before the screen turns black.

you pick the wrong TV to come out in. the boss says staring at the now broken TV.

Johnny just punch a man through a TV screen…..I need alcohol. The tired and stressed out Kiki says before going up stair to get a drink.

SW 23859 DR. The boss searches for this address on his phone. It took a while but he found where it was. It was a few block from here to his surprise. The boss decided to check out the place.

Alright! He started. Kinzie, you get our Saints out of jail. Shaundi and Asha you guard the pent house. Johnny…get rid of the TV. Pierce your coming with me to check this place out…and bring Kiki she needs some fresh air. Everyone understood the boss before going to do what they are told.

(SW 23859 DR)

After a 15 minute drive the trio gets to their destination. When they arrived there was a big crowd of people talking and staring at a stage with velvet curtains cover a small part of the stage. The boss was about to ask someone what was going on but a loud sound cut him off. Everyone attention went to the stage. A man walks on stage…**IT DR ROGER**! The boss was going to jump on that stage and blow his brains out but Kiki stomp on his foot to calm him done. The boss stood there and watches. Roger began to speak:

People of steel port. Innocent, kind, peaceful civilians that is corrupt by this media of trash! Trash that has been inflecting you ever since you were a child! Woman selling their bodies on the street of the city to men for their own entertainment. Children smoking POT just for kicks! Men who steal from people who try to help them just so they can influence their addictions! It is awful but it is not your fault! It's the media! They tell you things are cool, hip and awesome but they are wrong! WRONG! And if we continue to this act of brainwash by these people we not only destroy the next generation of people…we destroy the **A AMERICA**! Everyone here today came because they know we can save you! And we will!

The crowd of people shouted in joy. Everyone kept shouting The Nether this and Nether that. The saints were propyl the only ones in the crowd that didn't cheer. Propyl cause they saw this as bullshit and every word he said was a lie. The boss was about to leave until a girl walk on stage and stand next to Roger. She her hair was pitched black with very thin curls that was comp back into a pony tail. She was wearing a spaghetti strap short organza white party dress that had a blue slash around her waist. She was also wearing blue flats. She looks beautiful but familiar. She opens her mouth to speak:

Everyone! My name is Madeline and this man here is my father. Well my new father. You see I was once in your shoes. Selling drugs and woman, I was gang lord and I was the best gang lord when it came to technology. It was fun but the things I did for that power…it wasn't worth it. You see…my real name…** is Matt Miller**.

Everyone in the crowd gasp. Expect for Kiki who fainted (I know Kiki a tough bad ass woman who doesn't take shit from ppl but when you're tired, stress, confused and worried about your sister yea your bond to just collapse!). Pierce catches Kiki before she hit the ground. Kiki then sprung up on her feet and fix her out.

I'm okay! Thank you Pierce. Kiki tells them as she fixes her hair. The boss attention went back to Madeline (or matt).

My real name Matt Miller and I was stupid boy! I had talent and I use it in the worse way as possible. Now I realize the harm I did to those who did not deserve it. Now I am a new persona thanks to the PM!

**THE PIGS MACHINE!**

And I am not the only one that the machine has saved! She points to the curtains.

PLEASE WELCOME MY NEW MOTHER, **VIOLA**! Madeline points to a woman. She looks nothing like old Viola! Viola hair was big and it looks like the 1950 hairstyle look the big hair! And she blonde too! She was wearing a white sweetheart dress that look like it was from the 50s. Her face didn't even look like her twin! She was wearing pink lip gloss and no eyeliner or eye shadow. She was wearing flats like Madeline. The sight of this caused Kiki to faint again but this time she hit the floor. Pierce picks her up and holds her up bride style.

Boss I think we need to go. Pierce says to his boss and he agrees to leave. As they push through the crowd Roger notices them and yelled to them.

YOU! COME FORTH AND BATH IN THE BLOOD OF YOUR SIN!

* * *

**kiki: roger creepy and my sister looks like a fuck up barbie doll!**

**Kikkie: your telling me...**

**Pierce: R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously….**

Boss I think we need to go. Pierce says to his boss and he agrees to leave. As they push through the crowd Roger notices them and yelled to them.

YOU! COME FORTH AND BATH IN THE BLOOD OF YOUR SIN!

**And so it continues….**

The boss was confused on who he was calling at first. It only took a second and a bunch of stares from the crowd to realize it was him.

Me? The boss points to himself. He thinks about this for a second before agreeing to go on stage.

Boss! Pierce whispers. Are you crazy!? This man is a loon etic!

And I'm a psychopath. Look just take Kiki back to the penthouse. I'll meet up with you later. The boss tells pierce giving him the car keys. The boss starts walking to the stage. When he gets on he shakes roger hand as if he were an old friend. Madeline stares at him with a face that said do I know you?

Well if it isn't the leader of the Saints! Why did you come today? Do you want healing? Roger asks the boss.

Actually, I came here to pick up someone. The boss told Roger as he points to Madeline who still was giving the boss a look.

Do I know? She asks him staring at the muscular handsome man. Viola was staring as well but unlike Madeline something in her head click. An instant memory. A memory of who she was. Just by staring at the boss her memories came back. She fell to her knees with her hand on her face.

Bo-oooo-ssss. Viola tries to say.

Mother! Madeleine shouts as she runs to viola side. When she was in reach Viola grabbed her hair and pulls her to the ground. The minute they were on the ground the boss pulled out his favorite pistol and tries to shoot Roger but he misses because one of Roger guards ran on stage and blocks the bullet with their body. Roger jumps off the stage and runs but not before shooting the boss on the side of his navel. The boss was tackled by an officer but was able to get him off his body. When the boss killed half a dozen cops he picks up a dead cop car keys and grabs the two girls and runs to the car. Viola drops Madeline in the back and makes her way to the front with the boss. The boss starts up the car.

So…what happened? The boss asks trying to avoid blockades and police cars.

Wait a minute. Viola tells him. She reaches in the back of her head and pulled on something on the back bottom of her head. She screams in pain as she pulls out looks to be a very tiny small chip.

The hell is that!? The boss asks staring at the chip.

A brainwashing bug! Viola throws the chip outside of the car. That guy put some on Zimos's girls. When I went to investigate this I was kidnap and put into that stupid machine.

The pig machine? Boss ask.

Yea…viola looks out the window. She see's happy people dress up as if they lived in the 50s. It creep her out. When they got to the penthouse they saw Kiki on the phone talk to someone but she drops her phone when she saw her sister.

VIOLA!

KIKI!

The twins hug each other. A tear ran down Viola face.

Oh Kiki it was terrible! The machine forced me to see your death over and over again and it was just horrible. Viola cried on her sister shoulder. I almost thought you were really dead.

It's okay! I'm here. I'm here. Kiki hugs her sister a bit tighter. Her attention then goes to the boss carrying an unconscious Madeline (or matt).

We might have a problem. The boss tells the twins.

(The skyscraper where they have a lab)

Madeline lays on her back unconscious on an examining table. The twins are examining her head. There is a chip bigger than violas attach to the bottom part of her head. The twins stare at it with a worried faces. They turn their attention to their fellow high ranking Saints (boss, Shaundi, Pierce, Johnny, Angel, Zimos, Kinzie, Ogle and Josh) who is in the corner of the room.

Bad news. Kiki starts. The **chip** attach to her head is a **nerve chip**.

Oh no. Asha says in a low worried voice.

What's a nerve chip? Johnny asks.

_It a chip attach to her spine through her head. A nerve chip is very dangers because not only are they difficult to remove but they are also highly sensitive to movement_. Kinzie explains. _The FBI used them only in a code yellow situation. _

Sensitive to movement. Shaundi ask.

_It mean if the girls try to even move it an inch it will a send 'massive shock waves' to her spine which will make its way up to her brain turning her into a vegetable._ Ogla explains.

Shit… so what do we do? Boss asks.

We need an electro magnet screwdriver a very special one that can take the screws out of the chip so we can cut the wires and remove it from her spine. Kiki says. But there is only one special screwdriver in steel port that we know of. And it resins in Killbaine casino….the twins both look at angel.

No. angel tells the twins.

**We blow up Killbaine Casino!** Josh gets up and shouts but Johnny pulls him down to his seat.

Or we can sneak in get the screwdriver sneak out and not cause any trouble, anyone agree? The boss asks and everyone including Josh raised their hand. Alright, Pierce I need-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A horror scream scared everyone. They look to who screamed. It was Madeline (that's it! I'm calling her matt!). She was sitting up on the table looking around the room.

You forgot to **inject** her with the Propofol didn't you? Kiki tells Viola.

Whoops! Viola says in a don't give a shit tone a voice. She walks to the cabinet near them and gets a thin syringe.

AAH! Stay away from me! Matt screams at the saints. She jumps off the table and sprints towards the door. Do to her small size she is able to pass through a small opening between the twins and straight to the exit door.

GET HER! The boss orders the other saints. Everyone ran after her. Matt was able to make it to the elevator and close the doors. Shaundi barely missed her.

Shit! Shaundi shouts banging on the doors, the others catch up. She's gone! She is on her way to parking lot as we speak.

She can't leave this building! Kiki tells everyone.

How are we going to get to her from here? Asha ask. Without thinking the boss jumps the rail of the building. Luckily the boss always carried a parachute with him. He drops to the bottom floor before Matt got out of the elevator. When she reaches the bottom floor she runs out of the elevator only to trip on a box kick to her feet. She falls face first.

Going somewhere sweet heart? The boss asks her. He grabs her arm and pulled her to her feet.

I want to go home. Matt says. But the boss ignores her and drags her back to the top of the building. At the top she pushes her to Josh.

Watch her! And if she escapes or you do anything to her I will cut off your dick and anal rape your sorry ass! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? The boss asks josh who was nodding his head. He took matt into the lobby where there were no elevators.

Why are you so mean to matt? Johnny asks.

Why is he a lieutenant? Shaundi asks Johnny.

Why are you all still here? Asha asks the three. The main 4 saints took their leave but not before Johnny gave Asha cute little butt a pinch before leaving. She blushes deep red and wave goodbye.

I see the husky doing the shepherd. Zimos mumbles to Angel who just left after what he just said.

Asha! Viola called out to her name. I was wondering if Kiki and I can do some test on you.

What kind of test? She asks the blonde twin.

Just some DNA test. Nothing that will harm you I promise! Viola says leading Asha into another room.

(6 hours later)

The 4 enter the lab room bruise, rip clothes and bloody covered dirty. Kiki was the first one to see them then Viola who is now in her normal wear but her hair color is still the same.

Oh god, what did you do? Viola asks the 4.

I don't want to get into deep details. Let's just say I will never put baking soda in pea soup that brutes are eating again. Shaundi says. Just then Asha entered but she looks different! She was human again but with some small non-human things on her. Her ears weren't dog ears any more they were cat looking ears and same goes for her tail. Both were black but her tail has a thin white line swirling around it.

Ello! Asha greets them in a happy tone of voice.

Looks like someone a neko! Shaundi giggles at Asha new look.

Better than a dog. Johnny says.

So do you have the screwdriver? Viola asks the 4 idiots before her. Pierce went into his pocket and threw it at her. Viola caught it easily.

Alright, bring in the girl. Kiki ordered her sister. Viola goes to another room while Kiki gets prep for an operation. Viola re-enters the room with Josh behind her. Josh is holding Matt in his arms as she sleeps.

Season 1-3 of Nyte Blade. Girl couldn't hand it. Josh says feeling a bit of victory. He carries matt to the table and puts her there. Kiki turns her on her stomach and gently tilts her head so that she can get a better view of Matt chip. Kiki then gets the screwdriver and very carefully undo the screws on the chip. The screw is smaller than a needle so Kiki trying her best not to poke Matt brain. Everyone stares at Kiki as she screws off the last screw of the chip. When she is done she quickly retreats her hand away from the chip.

Tweezers! She snaps her fingers at her sister. Viola grabs the tweezers and put them in her sister hand. Kiki slowly but steadily picks up the top part of the chip. She starts to go up but Matt moves a little causing Kiki to **drops** the chip back into place activating the Sensitive motion switch. A small clock appears on top of the chip. It was **10 seconds** before the shock waves activated.

Oh shit! Viola shouts. She grabs the scissors next to her and remover the top part of the chip. There are two wires and both of them were red. You got to be kidding me!? Viola shouts.

**5 seconds!** Kiki shouts. Viola closed her eyes and cut a wire…

* * *

kikkie: oh dear! will matt live!?

twins: i hate you.

Josh: R&R


	13. Chapter 13 the fun finally begins!

**Previously…..**

Tweezers! She snaps her fingers at her sister. Viola grabs the tweezers and put them in her sister hand. Kiki slowly but steadily picks up the top part of the chip. She starts to go up but Matt moves a little causing Kiki to drop the chip back into place activating the Sensitive motion switch. A small clock appears on top of the chip. It was 10 seconds before the shock waves.

Oh shit! Viola shouts. She grabs the scissors next to her and remover the top part of the chip. There are two wires and both of them were red. You got to be kidding me!? Viola shouts.

**5 seconds!** Kiki shouts. Viola closed her eyes and cut a wire…

**And so it continues….**

Matt didn't move an inch. Everyone was getting worried.

Is she dead? Ogla ask the girls who were just staring at matt. Viola cut both wires by mistake. Because of that the chip broke into two pieces, the twin did not know if that was a good sign or bad. Everyone was just staring at matt for a while. Josh couldn't take it anymore! He sat matt up and shakes her. Matt eyes pop up. She then slaps Josh.

Stop that! Matt pushes Josh off her and she jumps off the table. She notices that she is in the Saints lab. Why am I here? She asks, she also notice her chest felt a bit heavy. She looks down and sees her two old friends Victoria and Elizabeth. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She screams on the top of her lungs. NOT THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN!

She alive! Josh says in a happy ton.

What happened? Matt ask.

It's a long story. Asha tells her.

( after explanation)

I fucking hate Roger! Matt yells. Matt was kicking the wall with anger and furry.

You're telling me. Viola says. She scratches her roots of the blonde hair.

So now that we have our virtual specialist, what do we do now? Kinzie asks the boss who at the moment was looking through a Magazine that was from the Nethers.

We can't kill roger. Asha tells everyone.

Why the hell not? Shaundi ask the now 1/4th cat person.

Roger cult of Nethers has spread throughout almost 5out50 states of the US. If we get rid of him not only will these cult members come after us but propyl the state since 1 of the 5 states senate is a member. Trust me I have study this stuff. Asha tells her comrade.

Then what do we do? Shaundi ask.

We out popular them. Boss tells Shaundi who gave him a confused look. The boss starts explaining:

The Nethers became popular do to their new 1950 look. This caused a lot of parents to force their kids into this shit. Plus lately we have been slacking off on our reputation as media entertainers. True we have been looking good lately with all the fighting and stuff but come on we kinda been letting our fans down. So here is what I propose, we get back in the media eye and we kick the Nethers people ass's out of steel port and along the way we get STAG and Killbaine. Any thought on the matter?

Everyone was silent expect for matt who agreed by jumping up and yelling:

HELL YEA! LETS KICK ROGER HIS ABUSIVE ASS SELF! Everyone was little freak out by this pissed off/determent matt. Expect for the boss who was getting turned on by her attitude.

Matt you're reminding me of that day. The boss says.

What day? Asha ask and Johnny tells her.

(Flashback!)

It has been 8 weeks since matt, Kiki and Viola had joined the saints and lately it has been easy thanks to the twin's knowledge of the black market and their many connections. Thanks to their connections they were able to buy the boss one of her (being a flash back moment the boss is a woman and Matt a guy) most loved cars a 1974 Dodge Challenger. The boss was on her way over to the garage to get it. With her were Johnny and Matt who both were sitting in the front seat of the Dodge Challenger 2012. The boss was relaxing in the back seat listen to music. Johnny drives them to a McDonalds drive thru to get something to eat. Matt was looking through his book bag for his HW.

Wtedytetdhgjdtdhjgxsrsfg?

What? Johnny asks the voice machine.

I got it. Matt says getting up from his seat. He leans over Johnny lab to get to the box. Johnny leans back a bit to avoid matt ass that was now in front of his face. Matt pulled off the covering and toyed with the wires a bit before jamming the cover back on and going to his seat.

Hello may I take your order? The box ask.

Yea I like 3 big mac's 3 large cokes 3 large fries and 3 apple pies! What do you guys want? Johnny asks the two only to get smiles and giggles from them. He drives up to the window. The lady in the window gasps at them.

Your-your JOHNNY GAT! She screams as she gives them their food. Johnny just gives the girl a hundred dollar bill.

Keep the change. He tells her before driving away. You can hear the girl scream of happiness as they drove away.

Well that was kind of you. The boss says taking her meal out the bag.

I'm in a good mood. You don't get to see **1974 Dodge Challenge**r that often. Not in this life time. He tells her taking a bite of his burger.

Viola tells me that car is worth more than 50 thousand dollars. She was hoping you don't destroy it. Matt tells his girlfriend this, even though he knows she doesn't give a shit what Viola says.

Yea….I hope she doesn't hold her breath. Boss says. When the group was done with their meal they reach the garage. Across the garage was a biker gang of punks who were drinking and talking. The 3 saints get out of their car and head inside. A few minutes later the garage door opens reveling the 1974 Dodge Challenger. The boss runs over to it and almost dies of happiness. Johnny was filling out some papers for the car. Matt was staring at the punks checking out his girlfriend who is at the moment leaning over the engine of the car. Today the boss was wearing her cowgirl top that showed off her big breast and new saint's tattoo with a small in cursive writing matt name (what a loyal girlfriend) also showed off her sexy tone stomach. Plus she was wearing her khaki booty shorts that made her big ass look bigger. As she leaned deeper the punks were talking even louder which matt a bit upset.

Um…Scarlet, You shouldn't lean like that in here. He tells her. Scarlet look to the punks who were checking her ass out. She shakes it a bit giving them something to cheer but also making matt blush. She pulls the hood down and sits on top of it with her legs crossed.

Are you jealousy matt? Scarlet asks him but he did not reply so she decided to play with him. She grabs his belt and pulls him towards her.

What are you doing Scarlet? Matt was blushing redder than a tomato.

I'm going to show them just how you mean to me. Scarlet says before kissing matt on the lips. She pulls him closer to her while rubbing his crotch. Matt was moaning. He pushes her down on the hood of the car while still kissing her. He was grinding his body on hers. He was-REMEMBERING THEY ARE IN PUBLIC! Matt stops their making out and pulls away causing the boss to slide off the car and onto the ground.

Aw, why you stop? This was getting hot! Boss says as she gets up on her feet.

Were in public. He whispers to her. His face was deep red and he couldn't stop staring at the punks across the street.

Makes it even more fun! Boss says reaching to grab matt belt only to have it slap's away. Before boss can protest Johnny came into the Garage with the keys to the car. Boss gave matt a look that said we are going to fuck on top of this car but not now. The boss got into the car and so did the other two. They drove away from the garage but not before Matt flicks off the punks laughing at him. the punks laugh expect for one who look big and pissed.

(near the country side of steel port)

The 3 were driver down a long dirt path; on the sides were farms, grass and animals. Along the way Johnny and boss were talking about something. Matt was curious but decided not ask. It was only when they pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car matt decides asks.

What are you doing? Matt ask.

"Ship's Mast". Johnny says to him.

Huh? Matt questions.

It means I'm going to ride on the car's hood using only leather belts to hold onto, while Johnny drives it at high speed. Boss tells her boyfriend. Matt immedally grabs the car keys.

NO FUCKING WAY! Matt shouts at his girlfriend. Boss approaches matt but he raises his hand that has the keys in them. If you try to do anything I will throw these keys into the hay!

Matt come on, you know what will happen if you do that. Johnny assures the boy of the punishment of not only his girlfriend but also his friend Johnny Gat. Fearing this he throws the keys back to his girlfriend and gets back into the car. Boss gives Johnny a wink before they prepare for the suffering of the car. 10 minutes went by. Boss was laying on top of the car both hands holding onto a belt that are being held the window. Johnny was driving quicker than dragonfly.

FASTER JOHNNY! The boss yells at Johnny. Matt was in the backseat rolling his eyes. Johnny was enjoying the wind going through his hair. With all the fun going on they didn't notice a huge fucking truck coming their way. It hit them so hard it caused one of the belts to brake making the boss fall to the side and hang on to the other belt. The truck kept ramming into them making it very difficult for Johnny to help the boss.

Who the fuck is this guy?! Matt was staring at the truck and holding on to the passenger seat.

I don't know but he is not part of the syndicate I know that! Johnny was looking the truck. It was rusty and it looks pretty old.

JOHNNY SLOW DOWN! The boss was barely holding on to the belt. She can feel her feet hitting the road every time the car got hit. The trucker drove on her side and pulled down his window. It was that big biker punk from across the garage!

What a pretty girl like you hanging around with a pussy like him? The punk guy asks. He threw a bottle at her but he misses.

You're asking me that now!? The boss yells at the drunken trucker. The man moves his car to hit her but she kicks the ground to push herself up in the air. When he hit the car she loses her grip of the belt and fell on the hood of the car.

Boss I can't see the road! Johnny shouts at her as she hangs on for dear life. Johnny couldn't see the sign pole that they crash into causing the car to stop and make the boss go flying off the hoody and into some big bushes. Johnny hit his head on the wheel which caused him to black out. Matt (the only one wearing a seat belt) went into his book bag going through it for something. The trucker stops a few feet away from them, he gets out of his car and laughs.

How do you like me now! You British fuck! You don't deserve a girl like that! As the trucker shouts Matt pulls out a swing-out cylinder revolver that had his name engraved on it. When he gets out of the car he shots him in the knee. The sound wakes up Johnny. Matt runs to Johnny side of the car still holding his gun. When he saw that Johnny was a wake he looks at the bushes the boss fell in.

SCARLET! He calls out but no answer.

BOSS! Johnny yells as he gets out of the car but still no answer. The two men stared.

I'm okay! Boss says popping out from the bushes as if she was a whack a mole sticking their head out of the hole. The two men took a breath of relief as she walks to them.

I hate you. Matt tells her as a tear fall from his face. The boss just hugs him.

I love you too. The boss says holding him close. The trucker's voice of screaming pain annoyed Matt. Matt walks over to him. The trucker spit on Matt shoes.

Fuck you piece of shit! That was the trucker last words before matt shot his eye.

At least I won't turn into dog shit after this (old British saying! Look it up ongoogle).

* * *

**Kikkie: that's it folks! The gangs back together and the real fun going to start now!**

**Matt: what do you mean?**

**Kikkie: you know how in some games you have to do a mission before getting to the title of the game. That was these last couple of chapters.**

**Viola: oh god.**

**Matt: R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

_ A new day_

The boss was sleeping peacefully in his Pimp size bed with matt next to him. He was in one of the Saints owned apartment, the only one where there are no lower level saints to annoy him or his fun time with his girlfriend matt. Everything was peaceful….till Viola **BARCH** into the room with a bullhorn. The sound causes matt to jump out of bed and the boss to just cover his ears.

WAKE UP SAINTS! Viola shouts at them. She goes into their kitchen and starts making the two coffee. The boss hopes out of his bed and head towards the kitchen to see what viola wants. Matt just picks up her old clothes and put them on.

What the hell Viola!? Boss shots at viola who was just ignoring his shouting and making coffee.

You have a photo shoot in L.A. it's going to start in about 3 hours. Get dress and get in the limo. Viola orders boss. She pours two cups of coffee in purple mugs and leaves. The boss just stared at her as she walks away.

Get dress big boy! Matt says. She fully dressed and ready to go. I'll meet you down stairs! She tells him as she gets her mug of coffee and leaves. The boss just does as he is told

( the plane )

Everyone was asleep expect for the twins and matt. It was 6 am and they were on their way to L.A. matt was drinking her coffee and enjoying the flight. She looks over to Asha who at the moment was taking a cat nap on her boyfriend lap.

They look so cute together. Matt tells the twins. Viola agrees but Kiki doesn't.

They don't look right together. Kiki says.

You're mean. Viola told her sister

Yea. I think they look cute. Matt tells her

Well im sorry but this relationship just doesn't look right. Kiki tells them.

I heard that before. Johnny tells them causing them to jump.

How long have you been a wake? Viola asks.

Since we got on the plane. He answers. Look I don't normal give a shit what people say about the girls I date but don't I don't want you saying this shit around Asha. He gave kiki a look. Understand?

**Crystal**. Kiki tells him.

( the studio )

When the saints made it to the studio they were well rested and wanted to get this shit over with. The studio was pack with models and workers who at the moment were getting things ready. The group was approach by a man wearing many colors and fabric. In his right hand was cigarette stick holder.

Hello darlings, you must be the Saints! I can tell because all of you are wearing purple! The man says. My name is Antonio Calaprela Sintco Mancio! But you can call me Anto. I will be taking your pictures today! Please! Please! Follow me! Anto leads the group across the room into another room. In this room was many lights and camera's pointing to a purple wall with a Temptress car in front of it. Asha taps Anto shoulder to get his attention. When he looks at Asha he gasp.

Where is your bathroom? Asha asks the man but he still look at her with his mouth open.

My god! He says checking her out. You're so beautiful its making me sick!

Uuhhhhh. Asha didn't know if she should punch him or thank him.

Why must you cover your body in this horrible poor excuse for a cat suit! Anto asks Asha in a furrest tone that was scaring her.

I'm going to the dressing room. Asha was about to run away but Anto grabs her tail and drags her someplace else.

My assistants will take your pictures! Right now I must work on the piece of art! Anto drags Asha to another room.

Should I be worried? He asks Kiki who just shook her head no. one of the Assistants takes all the saints to separate dressing room. When everyone was make-up and done they came to take their pictures. Shaundi was the first. It was easy and quick and the assistants loved her attitude. Pierce then had his turn but it was quicker than shaundi. Next was Johnny who only took two pictures. The twins took 3 pictures together and two separate. Boss took a lot of pictures including one with Matt. matt only took one because the first shot was beautiful. Two hours have passed and no one has heard a sound from the room Asha was in. Johnny and Matt were starting to worry but Anto came out of the room. He look tired and bruised.

Introducing the cover of the not only time magazine but also every cover of magazine, new paper and-just get to the point! Johnny yells. Anto rolled his eyes called out for asha. When Asha came out everyone gasp in shock. She looks complete different and her cat features were out there! She was wearing dark viola purple side tie halter dress with an opening line that started from the middle of her cleavage of her DD size breast to the navel revealing her bellybutton. Her shoes were black 6 inch High Heel Open Toe Bootie Boots Straps Shoes (Asha a saint she has to wear brand name things). Asha was blushing ear to ear.

How do I look? She asks Johnny who literally took of his glasses to get a better look. I feel a bit whorech in this outfit.

No! No! Darling you look fabulous! So fabulous I could die! Anto shouts, he then took her hand and lead her to the photo shoot. He took a lot of picture but none of them came out the way he wanted them because Asha wasn't doing anything special. He was getting upset.

What's the matter? Asha asks.

You're not showing me what I want! Anto shouts at her. I need fierce! I smart! I need sexy! And you're not giving it to me!

How can I be sexy with these? Asha points to her cat ears that wiggle a little.

I don't know just think of something! Anto yells at her.

Alright I've had a enough of this. Johnny gets up from his seat and walks over to Asha. He forcibly pulls her body into a deep rough kiss. Asha was getting turn on by this but Johnny backs away. The face on Asha said lust and it exactly what Anto wanted. He took dozen of pictures of Asha! More than the rest of the saints combined. Even a couple with Shaundi, Johnny and Matt. when they were done Anto talks to the twins while the others get ready to go home. When they were in the airport station Asha took off her heels.

Asha how come you didn't change back into your suit? Matt asks her as the board the plane.

Anto tore it up. She tells Matt. he told me that it was covering up my beautiful features.

He's right. Johnny pinches her butt before boarding the plane. Asha giggled a joins him on the plane.

(On the plane)

As the saints relax the twins get their attention.

After this we go to the lab. We learn something about matt gens that may surprise you. Kiki tells everyone

(the lab)

When everyone was in the lab including Kinzie and Josh who were call in by the twins. Kiki was holding a small test tube with black liquid in it that was moving. Everyone was staring at it because it looks to be moving in the tube.

Does anyone know what this is? Kiki asks everyone who just gave them no.

It's chemical C in it highest state of radiation. Viola answered. We found this in Matt, boss and Asha blood. Do you know what this stuff can do to the body when it enters it? Everyone shook their head no.

When it enters the body it causes the mind and the body to slowly decay in an hour. Viola answers. My biggest question is 'why aren't you dead yet'? Viola was looking straight at matt.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Because your body is producing this shit! It's not normal you should be dead or a zombie! Viola shouts at matt. She takes a second to calm herself down. But that's not why we called you down here. Viola starts up again. We also took some blood from Johnny who also has the chemical C in his body but unlike you 3 his level is at the lowest.

Is that a good thing? Asha asks.

No. Viola answers. His blood cells are dying, if it keeps going like this he get HIV.

That ain't good! Pierce says looking at his pal.

Can you cure him? Matt asks and Kiki nods her head.

There is only one thing we can do. We have to inject into his body the high level Chemical C. it will cure him but it might mutate him like you 3. Everyone was looking at Johnny who at the moment was looking at Asha. He couldn't leave Asha! He couldn't leave the saints! Also getting HIV would really suck for him.

Alright let's do this! Johnny says. Everyone encourage Johnny expect for Asha.

Are you serious!? She looks at him as he gets up. She follows him into the lab where he will get cure. Johnny you don't have to do this! I mean in 5 more years we are going to Meet CID! CID knows how to cure any diseases. Johnny was ignoring her.

Asha you're going to have to leave. Kiki tells her as she gets her needle ready. Johnny take off your shirt and jacket please.

Asha I will be okay, just go outside and wait for me. Johnny tells her. She leaves with a huff. When she gets outside she takes out a cigarette and smokes while waiting for her boyfriend. A scientist that was walking by tells her to put it out but she kicks him in the face.

You're pissed! Boss says backing away from the pissed off Indian.

He never listens to anyone! His hot head self! Asha says taking a smoke and then blowing out.

He'll be fine Asha! Besides he is the great Johnny Gat! Josh says with enthusiastic. Nothing can hurt the guy! Just then the twins and two other guys ran out the room they were originally in and lock the door.

**We have a problem!**

* * *

**kikkie: oh johnny, you never learn**

**Asha: -_-**

**matt: R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously….**

We have a problem!

**And so it continues….**

The twins were holding the doors shut with their backs. Kiki hits the emergency lock down button.

We need to go! The twins walk quickly to the lobby where the other saints are. When they entered the room the doors were sealed shut by a metal door that appeared out of nowhere. The other saints start to get a little worried.

What's going on? Shaundi asks the girls. Kiki was looking at her phone so Viola had to explain things.

Johnny changed. Viola said trying to avoid eye contact.

Into what? A girl? A furry? Matt ask but Viola shakes her head no. what then?

a…uhhh…what's the word? Viola was thinking of something.

**HE TURNED INTO A PURPLE WINGED MONSTER!**! Kiki shouted at them staring at her phone in horror.

Monster!? Josh look at the twins with unbelievable face. Before the twins could say anything there was a loud roar in the distance then a loud crash noise. The noises slowly grew louder and louder.

I have a hunch were not safe here. Kiki says as the crashing noise grew louder.

Plain anyone? Boss asks but no one answer.

Hey Kiki did you inject him with **C or D**? Viola ask.

D! Kiki answers. Viola smiled at her sister who returned it with a smile.

I know that look on your faces! You two have a plain! Spill it! Matt says.

We injected Johnny with a serum D that has bugs to eat out the bad chemicals in his body. If we can make it back to the lab we reverse the chemicals with an anti-gem repellent there- before Viola could finish Johnny burst through the door and he look scary! His skin was dark purple with white triangles on his shoulders. He had life size bat like wings and a tall that was longer than his body. The only thing he was wearing was his pants that look to be torn at the bottom to his knees. But shockingly he still had on his glasses.

Johnny? Boss asks only to get a roar from the demon looking saint. Shaundi pulled out her gun only to have it slap by Johnny tail. The tail then stabs Shaundi shoulder causing her to scream in pain. Asha grabs a nearby chair and smashes it into Johnny face, causing his tail to come out of Shaundi shoulder. Her turns his attention to Asha.

Get the cure now! I'll distrait him! Asha launch herself at Johnny and clawed out his face while the others left the room. Kiki closed the room with the spare metal door and runs to follow the others. Johnny throws Asha to the floor with a loud thump noise but the cat woman gets back on her feet.

Well like the old saying goes 'cat always land on their feet'. Asha says cracking her knuckles.

( the lab )

The saints made it to the lab safe and in one piece. Well expect for Shaundi who had a hole in her shoulder and was bleeding heavy. Josh was able to grab an Aid kit while they were running to the lab. Kiki activated the spare doors while Viola goes through the cabinet that contains many bottles of chemical.

Oh crap. Viola says holding a bunch of bottles in her hands.

What?! What's wrong?! Matt asks looking over Viola shoulder. Kiki walks over to her sister to see the problem. She herself face palm.

We need to make serum D. Kiki says. She grabs a bunch of bottles and tubes and starts mixing chemicals together.

It won't take long will it? Josh asks the twins while bandaging Shaundi wound.

30 minutes at least. Kiki answers.

Make it quick! Asha might not be able to entertain Johnny for long. Boss told the twins who immedally got to work.

( Asha and Johnny )

Asha was giving it her all. She was clawing, kicking, punching even using nearby items but nothing was working. Every single time he fell down he got right back up complete healed and energize. Asha was getting tired and her movement was showing it. She couldn't dodge Johnny attacks as easy as before. Nor could she hit him as hard as before. She felt as though he was toying with her. It annoyed her.

Time to end thing little game of ours! Asha charged at Johnny only to have his tail grab her ankle and threw her against the wall. Asha energy was complete gone and demon Johnny was walking towards her. Asha scouts to the wall in fear of what's to become of her. She was against the wall with nowhere to go.

Johnny…Asha looks up at her demonic looking boyfriend in fear. Johnny smiles down at her exposing his fangs and long tongue. Asha closed her eyes not wanting to see what he was going to do to her but something expecting happens. She felt something licking her neck; she opens her eyes to see its Johnny long tongue run up and down her neck. His hand rips her part dress exposing her big bouncy breast. Asha gasp at the sudden coldness on her nipples. Johnny takes this chance and licks them causing her to moan. He takes one in his mouth and uses his other hand to message the other breast. There were only two things going through Asha mind right now. The first was why the fuck was he horny!? And second was should she stop him? But like most sex choices in her life with Johnny the answer was yes and don't stop.

You horny basterd. Asha says in between moans. Johnny stops licking her breast and stands up and grabs a chunk of her hair. He unzips his pants free his 8 inch cock that pokes her lips. Asha licks the tip causing him to groan before taking him into her throat. He loved it when she deep throated him. It always made him moan and she loved to hear him moan even if it was for a small time. She kept sucking his cock until he grabs her hair again and shoves her onto the couch nearby. He spreads her legs wide open and puts his huge cock in her. Asha moans like a cat in heat as Johnny thrust and pounds into her like crazy.

Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Oh gods yes don't stop! Asha moans and shouts as Johnny thrust his big fat thick cock into her. This went on for a while but then Johnny got bored so he pulls out and puts her on her all 4s. He rubs his cock against Asha wet pussy and then goes higher and starts pushing.

Oh Johnny not-AHHH! Johnny forcible anal penetrated Asha in one thrust. She tries to elbow him but he grabs her arm and restrains her. He forces her upper body up and kept thrusting. Johnny was moaning and groaning, he was about to cum. He pulled out of her and cum on her back, Asha was twitching in pleasure.

( the lab )

Okay, were done! Kiki says filling her syringe with the chemicals. Viola deactivates the lock down opening all the doors. Kiki heads straight to the room Asha was lock in. when she goes there she saw demonic Johnny hovering over Asha. Kiki runs over to him and jabs his shoulder with the chemicals. Johnny tails slaps her face causing Kiki to fall. It only took a seconds but Johnny regain his human form. It was the old Johnny Gat and Johnny was confused.

Why am I naked? He asks the twins but before they could answer Asha tackled him and punches him multiple times right in the face and a couple of kicks to the nuts. She was pissed! So pissed the Saints thought it be best to let Asha beat the living shit out of Johnny. Thanks to Johnny healing he didn't suffer much damage. When she was done she let the twins explain to Johnny what had happen while she fixes her dress. When they were done Asha was out the door. It was night time in steel port and she wanted to go to bed but before she can even get into the car Johnny stops her. The two argue, fight and scream at each other but at the end of the day they hug and make up with Johnny promising to always listen to her.

* * *

**Kikkie: what do you think?**

**Asha: i got raped! **

**kikkie: its not rape if you enjoy you!**

**twins: oh god...**

**matt: R&R**


	16. Chapter 16 the family pt 1

**Previously….**

The two argue, fight and scream at each other but at the end of the day they hug and made up

**And so it continues….**

Today was a lovely day for the Saints but a bit crappy for the twins. Viola, Kiki and Zimos hade come down with the flu. Because of this the boss and Johnny were at Asha and Johnny house counting stacks of 100$ dollars bills from all of Zimos and the twins businesses. When ash came down stairs she nearly fainted at how much money was on the dinner table.

The hell is this!? She asks.

Prostitute money! Boss answers. Since our pimps are sick we offer to count the cash.

Really!? How much have you counted? Asha asks.

2 Million And we still have a long way to go. Johnny tells her. He points to three big sacks that are loaded with cash.

I see, Johnny can I have a stack of cash? She asks.

Why? Johnny asks.

I don't know it's just we need to pay house bills, buy gorgeous, pay off the car you destroyed and I need new clothes since I just randomly moved here. Asha tells him in her I'm the smart one in the relationship voice. Johnny gives a stack of money that is 50g. She takes it and grabs his jacket from the couch for warmth because the outfit she was wearing today was only a tank top and black mini shorts that were originally matt.

Do you want anything from the store? She asks him.

Beer and Condoms! He answers.

Got it! She replies. As she opens the sight before her made her scream and fall to the ground. Johnny runs to her with a shotgun in his hand.

Asha what's wrong!? Johnny asks her. Asha points to the man there in the door way. He was a tall chubby late 50s Indian looking man.

D-d-d-**Daddy!** Asha stairs in horror.

( in the kithen room )

After the dramatic scene Asha set her father into the kitchen and made some coffee. He stared at her with an angry look on his face. He was also holding a grey shoe box. When Asha gave him his coffee she sat down across from him.

Hello daddy, what brings you by in steel port? She asks giving him a smile but his angry face did not change.

I just wanted to see the disgrace you have become this time. He answers her.

Disgrace? How am I a disgrace? She asks her father. Her father went into the shoe box he was carrying and pulled out a magazine. The cover was Asha posing next to Johnny, at the bottom of the cover it says s_exiest couple in the Saints_. When Asha look through the magazine and found her page it was calling her the sexiest thing that hit Magazines.

How can you disgrace the family name like this!? Posing like you were in a **porno!** Her father bangs his fist on the table.

Father this is my work now.

Your work!? Sleeping with a man you haven't known for a year!? And worse he 5 years younger than you! You're sleeping with a child and you look like a whore! Asha was almost to tears when he said this. But I did not come here to only tell you this.

What else is there? She asks.

Your grandmother 100th birthday is tonight. I want you to be there. He gives her a card. She would like you to perform a song and dance in her honor. If you have any **respect** for our family you will come. He tells her.

Father I can't make up a song and dance this is late notice. She tells him but he gets from his seat.

If you have any respect for us you will not make up excuses you would do it! He tells her. He stands up from his seat. I brought your old costume from home. He pushes the box to her, he then leaves the kitchen but not before giving Johnny who open the door for him an angry look. When he left Asha starts to cry. The boss walks over to Asha putting a hand on her shoulder.

It alright, fathers are….uh tough! The boss says trying to confreres her. Asha smiles at his efforts and pats his hand. She wipes away her tears and picks up her cell phone to call matt. When they were done talking Asha picks up the shoe box.

I'm going to the penthouse! I need to practice on my belly dancing and matt can help me! Asha then proceeded out the door.

My girlfriend can belly dance…I gotta see this. Johnny grabs his car keys.

What about the money? The boss asks.

I'll call in one of our guys to pick it. Johnny says.

(penthouse)

When the two men got to the penthouse they saw matt and Josh looking through Asha box. Upstairs Asha voice can be heard talking to Shaundi about something they didn't know about. The two men just took a load off on the couch near Josh who at the moment was holding a picture of a younger Asha in her belly dancing costume.

So what are Asha and Shaundi talking about? Boss asks matt.

Her bra part of her costume rips the minute she started to dance. Josh was smiling ear to ear remembering how her breast tore through the top part of her costume and her breast were exposing to him and Shaundi. Johnny was trying his best not to kill Josh.

So she asking Shaundi if she can barrow one of her bra's to go with the costume. Matt says.

Oh perfect! Everyone attention turns to the upper room as Asha and Shaundi walks out of it. Asha was wearing plain clothes now. She also looks stressed out.

It's not my fault your skirt broke! Shaundi says hold the now torn bottom half of Asha costume.

I never said it was! Asha answers back at her. What am I going to do now!? It's not easy find a belly dancer costume in steel port! And I need to get on the road in 3 hours so I can be on time for that party!

You know…Josh gets an evil grin on his face. I have a red belly dancer costume back at the Ntle Blade studio. The character who wore it died in the show. If you want I can get it for you. But on one condition.

That would be?

I want you to appear on the show, just a little cameo appearance that all.

Do I have to kiss you?

No.

Be naked?

No.

Be a stripper?

No.

Be an alien?

Yes!

Alright I'm in! Just get me my new costume! And be quick about it! Asha ordered the actor. Josh nods and leaves the room in a hurry. When he was gone Asha grabs Matt and drags her into another room so that they can practice.

( 4 hours later )

Asha, Johnny, Matt, boss, and Shaundi were on the road of the express way going to a town called DonnysTone that was located north side outside of steel port. They were all riding in Shaundi car since it was big enough to carry all six of them. Johnny was driving, matt was listening to music from her IPod, the boss was sleeping, Asha was putting on make-up and Shaundi was watching a movie on Kinzie laptop. It was a smooth ride but there was one thing that was annoying Johnny and it was Asha sniffing noises.

Do you smell something? Johnny asks his girlfriend.

You don't smell that? * sniff sniff * it smells like rotten eggs. She says. Asha stop putting on makeup and started to go through the car seats. Her tail was hitting Shaundi face. Matt was ignoring her.

What are you doing?! Shaundi asks.

There is a nagging smell in here and its annoying me!

Maybe it's you.

It's not me I took a shower-Asha stops talking to Shaundi as her hand wraps around something that felt plastic. She pulls it out from underneath the seat. It was a tin foil drove. Shaundi what is this? Asha asks her showing it to her.

I don't know. Shaundi takes it out of Asha hands and examines it closer.

Just open it and see what's inside. Johnny tells Shaundi. She peels the wings to the sides to open it. Inside was rotten moldy meat with live ants and maggots in it. Both Shaundi and Asha scream. Johnny quickly grabs it and throws it out the window.

That was fucking **NASTY!** Shaundi shouts. Her voice wakes up the boss and makes matt remove her earphone.

What happen? Boss asks.

I need to wash my hands! Asha says falling back into her seat.

Where did it go? Just as Johnny asks the dove comes flying back to the car and hits the screen making a huge rotten bug stain on the screen making it hard to see through. Everyone in the car but Johnny screams in horror.

* * *

**Kikkie: lol**

**Asha: end this story already!**

**Kikkie: never!**

**Matt: R&R**


	17. Chapter 17 the family pt 2

Previously….

AHHHHHHHHH!

And so it continues….

The Saints finally made it to the Hamptons hotel after a long drive and maggot food. When they got to there they check into their rooms. Shaundi was the only one who got a room to herself. Asha and Johnny had a room together and so did the boss and matt. It was an hour before the party and Shaundi was helping Asha get ready by doing her makeup which was hard for Shaundi because Asha is known for her too much make up face. The other three were waiting down stairs.

So matt have you ever met Asha family? Johnny asks the small British girl.

Only one of her cousins. She was bitch to me! Matt tells him.

Have you ever seen her dance? Boss asks.

Yes, she a lovely dancer! So graceful and elegant! It's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see! Matt tells them. Asha walks into the room and Johnny nearly lost it! Asha was wearing a rime stone covered red outfit. She had on also a big gem earrings and her belly button piecing was a red triangle. Her hair piece was covering her cat ears and her mouth. The skirt she was wearing was hitting the floor. Her vial was covering her Cat ears and skirt was covering her tail.

What do you think? She asks matt.

You look amazing! Good job on her makeup Shaundi! Matt tells her making Shaundi bow.

I see you're ready! Everyone attention turns to Asha father who was standing behind Johnny. And you brought your friends with you.

Well they did help me prepare. She tells her father. He gives her an angry look then he turns his eyes over to Johnny. Anyway, time to go on stage. I will lead your friends to their table.

Thank you father! Come on matt! Asha leaves her friends to her father. Asha father takes them into a room crowed with many Indians who were gathered together with a wide circle in the middle. The group was able to get front row seats. When Johnny sat down the lights dimmed and a sun shape disco ball was shining down on someone…it was Asha holding a boil and behind her was matt holding a microphone. The music starts and Matt begins to sing:

(Ghost Lights)

Waking up in a world surrounded by flames

Where everything I liked is about to fade

How could you be the one if you're not the same?

If in the hands of gods you have lost your way

However fast I dance to make the sun shine

I will never fall down

No matter what it takes, I'll try to save the ghost lights

How ever hard I pray to remake you mine

I will never feel down

No matter what it takes, I'll try to save the ghost lights

Waking up in the fog, the dust and the pain

And of the sunny days, no traces remain

How could you be the one if you sail away

Without you I can't stand the sound of the rain

How ever fast I dance to make the sun shine

I will never fall down

No matter what it takes, I'll try to save the ghost lights

How ever hard I pray to remake you mine

I will never feel down

No matter what it takes, I'll try to save the ghost lights

How ever fast I dance to make the sun shine

I will never fall down

No matter what it takes, I'll try to save the ghost lights

How ever hard I pray to remake you mine

I will never feel down

No matter what it takes, I'll try to save the ghost lights

(End of the song! It's a good song * in my opinion* so no mocking it! also I didn't know how to describe the dance yet because I'm still studying it and I didn't want to make a mistake and have some people get upset at me)

Everyone in the room was clapping, cheering and rose throwing at Asha. She smiles to the crowd and walks over to an old lady by the other side of the room. She bows to the lady and then hugs her. Matt shoke the lady hand and bow. The two then left the circle and made their way to their friends.

What did you think? Asha asks them. She twirls a little and shakes her hips so that chains can be heard.

I think your hips need more thrust in your swings. A voice from behind Asha said. When Asha turns to see who it is she sighed. It was her 3 cousins _Akuti, Abhaya and Amrusha_. The three women shockingly look like an older version of Asha but with no breast, no thigh, not that skinny and heavier makeup on. Akuti was the oldest of the three and also the bitchy and spoiled one. Abhaya was the smart one and second oldest, unlike her cousin and sisters she has an uneven curly afro hair style. Amrusha was the youngest and the stupidest of the three she was also a month older than Asha.

Asha was looking to the ground. 'Oh god!'

Amrusha smirks at Asha as she scans her outfit. Is it just me or does this outfit makes her look a bit fat? Amrusha looks to Abhaya.

It's her breast Amrusha. Abhaya points to Asha full cup size breast (**75D** if you forgot). Her fake breast makes her look fat.

Asha snap just now. Fake!? I'll have you know "these" are all natural! When Asha say this to her cousins laughed.

No women in our family go up to your size, besides I wouldn't want those boulders on my chest! No man would ever go with a girl like with huge breast and not want sex out of it. I bet you all the guys you've dated only wanted sex and then left the next day. Amrusha tells Asha but this also made Johnny retort.

Excuse me, I love big breast and Asha and I have been dating for a year now. Johnny tells her. Akuti give Johnny a look that said shut up.

I guess you're her boyfriend? It's sad really.

How is it sad?

Not for Asha, for you. I mean…your dated trash.

Johnny and walk towards her but Asha stops him. The fuck did you say?!

You heard me. Too bad Howard did see Asha for what she is. Akuti leaves with her cousins behind her. Johnny flickers her off as her back is turn to him.

What a bitch! Shaundi says.

Try growing up with her. My life was a living hell. Asha sits next to matt.

Who is Howard? The boss asks her.

My old Fiancée. Asha points to an ugly chubby pimp looking man who was talking to a bunch of 18 and 19 yr olds. Howard was an old friend of the family a very rich man; he was the boss of 34 restraints and it was said that he made 1 million a year.

Ew! He looks like a pedo! Matt says. You fell in love with that guy!?

Havens no! My father gave me to him but MI6 was recuing me at the time so I was able to walk out unmarried. Asha looks at Johnny. Can you come with me to our room? I need to change out of this costume.

Sure.

* * *

**Kikkie: i'm tired -_-**

**matt: what's the matter?**

**kikkie: this story. **

**matt: the story?**

**kikkie: after the next chapter shit might get real**

**matt: Shhh... don't spoil it for them.**

**kikkie: okay. *yawn* im going to take a nap**

**matt: okay. R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18 The family pt 3

Previously…..

Can you come with me to our room? I need to change out of this costume.

Sure.

And so it continues…

Johnny was sitting on the bed of his hotel room texting Pierce. Asha was in the bathroom changing into her Saints clothes. Outside of the bathroom were noises of Asha vomiting. When Johnny text goodnight to pierce Asha came out of the bathroom and put on her shoes. She was holding something that look like plastic stick.

You okay? This is the second time you puke today. Johnny says to her. Asha smiled at Johnny before she opens her mouth:

Um…Johnny I have something to tell you...

I'm listening

I want to go home! I think I paid my respect to my family, so you think you can drive me back to Steel port?

Sure babe just get the others.

Okay! Asha throws something into the trash can underneath the deck. When she leaves the room Johnny goes looking through the trash to see what she was holding….it was a pregnancy test and the stick in the box said positive.

"Oh shit"

(In the party area)

Asha was telling the other to pack up their stuff so that they can. Shaundi and matt seem a bit disappointed.

Why are we leaving? Shaundi asks.

I have some matters to attend to back home. She tells her. Johnny walks behind her and taps her shoulder. She turns to him to see the test in his hands. Her eyes widen in fear.

"Oh shit!" Asha grabs the box out of his hand. I can explain.

You're pregnant! Johnny shouts to her but she tries to lower his voice down. The other Saints look at Asha shock.

You're pregnant Asha!? Boss asks.

Oh great that's all we need to add to the crap we need to deal with in our life's. Shaundi says rubbing her temple.

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Not everyone in this room needs to hear this! Asha was trying her best to keep calm. I'm not 100% sure that I am with child.

Johnny gives her a questionable look. What do you mean 100%?

I took a test back at home and it said negative. The only reason why I took one today is because I was still puking and I was feeling a bit of Fatigue. As Asha was explaining to Johnny about the test Amrusha came out of nowhere and snatches the test out of her hand.

She looks at the test and smiles. Ooooooh someone in trouble! Amrusha was dangling the box over her head.

Give that back! Asha orders at her cousin.

I wonder what uncle might think. I'll go ask him! Amrusha sprinted away from the group. Asha went after her and the Saints followed but they lost her in the crowd of Asha family and friends.

We lost her! Matt says.

No shit! Shaundi pissed off self said.

We have to find her or- ATTENTION EVERYONE! Everyone Attention goes to the stage including the Saints as they stared in horror.

I HAVE GREAT NEWS! Amrusha holds the box in the air. OUR LITTLE ASHA PREGANT! GIVE HER AROUND OF APPLUSE EVERYONE!

A light beamed at Asha but she ran out of it as fast as she can and towards the EXIT but her other two cousins stop her. Before she could even turn around her father was right in front of her with a furriest face known to man.

You disgrace me! You disgrace your family! YOU DISGRACE YOURSELF! He shouts at her. When will it be enough for you? Asha was looking down at her feet while her cousins were giggling at her. You are nothing more but a whore like your mother!

Asha looks straight at her father. My mom? How can you say that about her?

But it's the truth! Akuti says. Your mother was a whore!

You shut your mouth! Asha snaps. My mom was not a whore!

Your right Asha she was not a whore….she was a dog! Akuti starts to laugh but is cut off when Asha punches out she even gives her a couple of kicks to the stomach.

ASHA YOU- shut up old man! Asha cuts off her father. You have no right to call my mom a whore! My mom was nice, caring, loving mom who only dream was to see me get away from your abuses!

Abuse? Matt asks.

Oh yes abuse! My father was a drunk and a smoker! He smokes so much he gave my mom second hand smoke. She spent most of my life breathing through an oxygen tank! And when she didn't clean the house or cook dinner when he came home you hit her! Did you forget to tell everyone that part? Or maybe you forgot the part where you rape her drunken sick basterd? You rape her until she was pregnant with me!

I am no basterd!

Well you're no man ether. And can't face the fact that it is your fault she is dead! And I am sick and tired of being called trash because you couldn't keep your liquor down. Asha turns to her crew. We're done here! Take me home.

As Asha walks with her friends to the exit she hears her two other cousins make a comment on her boobs. Asha stops them and turns to her cousins.

They're not fake! Her cousin's still was laughing at her so she unzips her top and showed them and her family and friends her bounce not fake tits. Every gasps as Asha leaves the area.

Well…who's up for some Wendy's? My treat!

Kikkie: lol!

Asha: I can't believe I flashed my breast to the world.

Matt: they look rather nice!

Johnny: and their mine.

Matt: R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**Those who escape their prison….**

**Will only find themselves in another prison but in a different shape and different area….**

A boy, a 13 year old boy is running down a fleet of stairs. In his right holds a key, a key to his freedom. Behind him was a man in a wheel chair going after the boy. The boy jumps the last three fleet of stairs before he bumps himself into two large doors. The man in the wheel chair tries to follow the boy but he falls down the stairs because of his wheel chair. He looks up to the boy who at the moment just opened the doors. The boy looks back at the man then outside. The man lifted his hand up to get the boy but he was moving through the open door, fading into the bright light that was blinding the man.

Matthew…please don't go…my life…my Azoth…Matthew…

( present day )

Matt…matt…MATT! matt awake from the dream. The twins are calling matt.

So...Kiki starts. Do you know what's wrong with you matt?

I'm not sure...considering I'M A BOY AGAIN! (Oh yes matt a boy yet again!) Matt was a boy again but he wasn't the only one that change. Both Asha and the Boss went back to normal as well. Asha didn't have her animal parts or any sign of the gen in her body. The boss was a woman again and she didn't like it at all! In fact when she woke up and found herself a girl again she almost killed every one in the penthouse but Pierce was able to tackle her before she killed anyone. So here was matt at the twin's house asking them what was wrong. Unfortunately they didn't have the slightest clue.

Maybe his gens aren't permanent. Kiki says. Maybe they stay in the body for a short period of time.

Way to make money off him. Does this mean the Nethers will fall out of Roger drug? Viola asks but before Kiki could answer the boss burst into their house.

Hello ladies! The boss says as she tosses a letter to matt.

Well you seem to be fine with being a woman. Kiki says look at what the boss was wear. The boss was wearing her favorite booty shorts that showed out her g-strap. Her top was a purple tube top with a blue jacket that matches her shorts. She was also wearing her bad girl boots. The only thing that was messed up was her hair. It was in a ponytail and all but her bangs untamed.

It's not that I am fine with being a woman, it's just I'm so use to being whatever because I'm awesome. The boss tells her. Besides I need to borrow your comp. the one that helps you untangle knots. Kiki rolls her eyes as she goes to her bedroom and comes back with a comp for the boss. While the boss was fixing her Scarlet red hair matt was reading the letter he got from his girlfriend. It was from the college and it was not good news!

Oh dear…matt scratch his head.

What's wrong baby? Boss asks. Matt gave her the letter and points to a sentence. She read out loud.

I'm sorry to inform you of this situation yadda yadda yadda but you must RETAKE YOUR FINALS! The fuck is this bullshit!? The boss threw the letter in the trash.

Kiki goes into the trash and pulls it out. So what does this mean?

It means I have to take my finals again or else my degree is taken away from me. Matt tells his girlfriend.

Well that sucks for you. The boss tells him. Matt just sighs and heads for the door.

Where are you going?

To Angel's gym. Today my 12 week of kick boxing and I'm going to kick his ass in our next sparing fight. CHEERS! And with that matt grab his book bag and left the house. The boss decided to go nag Johnny and Asha.

(Asha and Johnny house)

When the boss entered the house she found Asha reading a piece of paper. Asha turned to the boss, her face was covered in tear mix with eyeliner and eye shadow.

** I'm not pregnant**…I had false pregnancy sedums. Asha tells the boss as she throws away the doctor letter.

Well I…um….the boss didn't have anything to say. Asha just got up from her seat and walk over to the kitchen sink and washes her face.

I'm not ready for a kid anyway. Asha makes some sniff noises. If you're looking for Johnny he is over by Zimos place killing pimps. The boss was about to leave her but she had to ask:

Will you be okay?

Yes, don't worry about me. Asha then leave the boss sight. The boss just headed over to Zimos crib.

(zimos crib)

When the boss enters Zimos crib she saw a blood covered Johnny sitting on the couch enjoying a nice cold beer. Zimos was in the kitchen talking to some of his bitches. The boss sits next to Johnny.

So Asha not pregnant…

Yep.

The boss didn't know what to say in this matter considering it was a big deal at the party but also a big deal to Asha. Seeing her like that made the boss feel like shit! I mean she can practically do anything but she can't help her homies when they got bad news like that. Johnny was just drinking his beer minding his own business.

So what brings you to Zimos? She asks.

One of his girls got kidnap by STAG and he wanted me to get her back. Johnny points to the woman in a kinky police officer costume crying on the shoulder of a woman dress like an Angel. The woman was bruised up badly.

What did STAG want with her?

Information on us. She says that STAG is going to Angel's casino to arrest him. Too bad though, Angel got the fuck out of there before they can even reach the shit-hole place.

Did matt leave also?

Matt was there? The minute the boss asks the question was the minute she ran out the crib and into her car and drove to Angel Casino. Johnny was right behind her in his own car. When the two reach Angel Casino they saw Angel outside of his now blown up home. There were dead STAG soldiers everywhere and some cooking in the fire of the building. The boss got out of her and shouted;

MATT! MATT IF YOU'RE HIDING YOU CAN COME OUT NOW ITS SAFE! Still there was no reply. At the corner of the boss eye she saw something that look familiar. It was dangling at the side of the burning building….matt book bag! The boss walks over to it and picks it up. It still had his pistol but it look as if it was use. She rumach through it looking for a clue but all she could find of any value was his phone. On the phone screen was a picture of her sticking out her tongue at him while doing the peace sign with her fingers. Just then the phone rang and she answered it.

Scarlet Kevine. The voice on the other line says. The voice sounded very familiar. How's it feel knowing that your little sex toy in our custodies now.

Who the fuck is this?

It's **Kai**.

* * *

**kikkie: told you matt!**

**matt: *not there***

**kikkie: oh yea...**

**boss: UGH fuck me...plz R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

Previously…..

Scarlet Kevine. The voice on the other line says. The voice sounded very familiar. How's it feel knowing that your little sex toy in our custodies now.

Who the fuck is this?

It's Kai.

And so it continues….

The voice on the other line nearly scared the shit out of the boss. KAI!?  
That's right! And I remember every! Kai says. Her tone of voice sounded like she was going to kick some ass. By the way I am not the only one here.

The boss can hear the phone being moved to another person. Hello kitty…did you miss me?

Killbaine?

That's right! Oh there someone here who wants to talk to you. Killbaine hands the phone to a shouting British person….it matt!

He was breathing heavily and he spoke in a low soft tone. Scarlet…

The boss was tightening her grip on the phone. She knew he was scared.

Matt listen to me, I will get you. I will get you soon just stay calm.

Scarlet?

Yes baby?

मुसीबत में आशा!

I don't know Hindu!

तुम मूर्ख उसकी मदद!

Matt what are you saying!?

AHH! Scarlet I can't see! I can't breathe! Help me please! Matt voice was cut off when the phone connection drop.

Matt! MATT! The boss shouts but no answer. Her vision was getting blurry do to the tears in her eyes. Johnny puts a hand on her shoulder.

We'll get him back boss. Don't cry. Johnny tells her.

I think he might have gone crazy…he was talking in a different language. The boss repeats the words. मुसीबत में आशा!

Johnny knows those words.

Asha in trouble!

तुम मूर्ख उसकी मदद!

You idiot help her...oh shit Asha! Johnny jumps through his car window and into the car. The boss jumps in next to him. He was driving 40 miles per hour to get to their house. When they got to the house it was completely destroyed with two or three dead STAG soldiers nearby. Asha car didn't even leave the Drive way.

Johnny stared for a few seconds before banging the car wheel. FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! Johnny was rubbing his temple and banging on the car wheel. The boss was just staring at the burning house until her phone rang…wait that not her ring tone. She dug into her pocket and pulled out matt phone…it was an unknown number. The boss answers it.

Kai you sick mother-Boss? It was Asha voice and she sound scared! The boss puts the phone on speaker phone so that Johnny can hear her.

Asha where are you? Boss asks.

I don't know. They shout the house with something and now I'm in some sort of dark meat factory. She tells them.

Meat factory!? Oh wait Asha is matt with you?

No…boss this place is not right…

What do you mean?

There are unhuman things running around in this place… human bodies with pigs and goats for heads… Barbie doll looking girls trading body parts… other humans peeling off their skin…maggots on the wall grabbing people…for the first time in my life I'm scared.

Johnny takes the phone out of the boss hand and spoke. Asha we will find you! Just stay calm.

Johnny is that you?

Yes.

Asha was giggling through the phone. You must be thinking differently about me right now.

No. we all get scared at some point in our lives. Hell I almost shit my pants the first time I saw Zinyak.

Um…Johnny…if I don't get out of this alive…can I ask you one question.

Yeah what is it?

I found a diamond ring and the poem you wrote….do you really want to marry me?

Yes.

Then I d- there you are my darling! Asha voice was cut off by a deep male voice.

GET AWAY FROM ME! Asha screams then the phone line was cut off. Johnny and the boss look at each other then back to the phone. Johnny then shock off the feeling of fear. He starts driving towards the penthouse.

On the way to the penthouse the boss started to chuckle a little. You made a poem? I gotta tell pierce! The minute the boss said that Johnny stops the car immdeally causing the boss to thrust her onto the desk of the car. Johnny drove fast and did it again but it was harder that time. The boss nose was bleed and it was crack up.

Tell anyone and I will shove a chainsaw up you bony ass! Johnny threatens her.

The boss takes a tissue from her pocket and wipes the blood off her nose. Okay Johnny!


	21. the truth!

"The train is coming with its shiny cars. With comfy seats and wheels of stars. So hush my little one, have no fear. The man in the moon is the engineer. "

Johnny and the Boss arrived at the penthouse a bit later than expected duo to some surgery that needed to be done. When they arrives Pierce and Shaundi were talking to each other and Kinzie reading some of Roger dairy they took out of the library before blowing the castle to hell.

Shaundi notice something different about the boss. Hey boss did you do something with your hair?

No I got a new nose! Pierce call the twins! The boss ordered him. Kinzie stops him and gets the boss attention.

I been researching these dairies we took from the castle. Did you know-NOT KNOW KINZIE! The boss cut her off. Matt been kidnap by STAG and I am going to kill Cyrus!

Matt got kidnap…AGAIN!? Shaundi face palm.

Boss you don't understand!

Kinzie I'm kinda busy right now!

Kinzie bangs the table in front of her gaining everyone attention. LISTEN TO ME!

Johnny snaps. What Kinzie!? What is so fucking important right now?

Kinzie picks up one of the books and opens it to a page of an old brown winkled but still seeable picture of a woman. The woman look almost like Asha but her hair was blonde and she had brown eyes. At the bottom of the picture it is written in curve

_Diana~ _

The boss looks over Johnny shoulder and saw the picture. That is creepy.

Johnny looks up at Kinzie then back to the picture. The fuck is this Kinzie? Kinzie didn't answer instead she turns it to the next page and the image nearly gave Johnny a heart attack. It was HIM! Or some guy that look strongly like him. Although this Johnny was wearing sunglasses rimless eyeglasses. Under him was his name.

_Jonathan~_

Johnny just hands the book back to Kinzie.

Will you let me explain now?

Go head.

Kinzie takes a deep breath before she starts. From what I have been reading so far the Pigs Machine is actually a soul eater machine that the Mayans to give souls to their gods. **The main god was Geror The other gods were thanatos the god of death, Deyanira the god of Devastating, capable of great destruction, Melanchthon the holder of darkness and Ataxia creator of chaos.** These 4 gods were also known as the 4 eternal flames of decay. Unlike our God the all mighty being the creator of earth that was propyl never human these guys were originally human before selling their souls to the devil. They also had some badass demi-gods with them but I'll get on that later. In exchange for their souls they not gave the devil souls but they also gain eternal life by manipulating these people into their way of living. They gave the devil so much souls he was able to make it rain blood!

That some scary shit! Boss says. Kinzie ignored her and continued.

Eventually God became annoyed and created a being named Alena Azoth Lucian. This being eventually brought these gods down with the help of other none believers. The problem is it couldn't kill them nor send them to hell or heaven so instead it trap them on earth…but everything has it loop hole. The devil was able to find a way to bring these gods and their servants back but by using a ritual called the ritual of engagement.

_Ritual of engagement?_ Shaundi asks.

Kinzie starts up again.

Burn ITS body and right before the soul leaves the shell cut out ITS heart or Azoth then stick it in the machine so that the cycle will stop and-Kinzie?

The boss stops Kinzie. Why do you keep referring to the person as IT?

Because it wasn't born as a man or woman it was both.

Why?

I don't know! All I know is on the 5th full moon after ITS 16 birthday the ritual will begin.

Shaundi looks at Kinzie with fear in her eyes. Tonight the full moon.

But-AHHHHHHHHHH! Everyone heard a horror scream! It was coming from down stairs. The heads towards the elevator as it comes up to their floor. When the door opens a flash bomb is thrown in causing the boss to shouts:

GET DOWN! It was too late because the bomb had already blinded have of the people in the building. Before the boss recovers from blindness she is kick in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor with a thump. When she got her eye sight back she saw who had kicked her.

**ASHA!?** The boss shouts. Asha looks down at the boss with a confused look. Asha look almost completely different. She is wearing a cat suit was black with cut lines that revealed skin on each side of her legs. The zipper was under her navel exposing her breast that was being held by a black bra. Her hair was in a ponytail with one of her curly bangs sticking out on the side of her ear. Her make-up was only one color and that was purple. Purple eye shadow and dark purple lip gloss.

Asha looks around the penthouse before stepping over the boss. She reaches into her and pulls out a small piece of paper then read

I'm looking for a Johnny Gat! Asha asks jumping over the boss body and looks around the room. Anyone by the name of Johnny Gat? Asha asks again only to almost get shot by Shaundi. When she shots the second time Asha Jumps over to her and round house kicks her onto the couch. She then takes out her gun and shots Shaundi in the shoulder.

As Shaundi screams in pain Asha smiles. Calm down Darling it's just a flesh wound. Asha grabs Shaundi by her ponytail then drags her near the stairs. She points her gun to Shaundi head.

Where is Johnny? Asha looks around the room. If I ask again I will paint the stairs with crackhead blood! SO TELL ME WHERE THIS FUCKER IS! YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF THREE! Asha was pushing the gun into Shaundi left eye. Johnny was nowhere in the room and Asha was getting impatient. Asha took a deep breathe then started to count:

1

2 *click*

3

*BANG*

**Kikkie: that's a rap!**

**Boss: why is Asha trying to kill us!?**

**Kikkie: next chapter! **

**Boss: fine -_-**

**Kikkie: btw won't be posting for a while. Just letting the fans know!**

**The twins: R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

Previously…..

Where is Johnny? Asha looks around the room. If I ask again I will paint the stairs with crackhead blood! SO TELL ME WHERE THIS FUCKER IS! YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF THREE!

1

2 *click*

3

*BANG*

And so it continues….

Asha was staring at her empty hand that was holding a gun in it before it was shot out of her hand. Loud click noise made her stair at the person. It was Johnny reloading his shot gun. Asha smiles at him as she throws Shaundi to the floor.

She then starts to walk towards him. So you must be the great Johnny Gat! Oh I heard many stories of you! But there is something that was on Asha mind the minute I possess her.

Kinzie gave Asha a strange look. Did she say 'posses?

What's that? Johnny asks pointing his gun at her. She was standing right in front of him with only the gun keeping her away from him.

Are you Koran or Asian? Johnny didn't answer her because he pulled the trigger before he could.

That was rude! Asha yells from upstairs. She walks on the railing with no problem. She stares down at everyone with a huge evil grin on her face. She was enjoying this.

Hey! Kinzie shouts to Asha. Who are you?

Asha turns her Attention to Kinzie. What did you ask?

Who are you?

Deyanira!

The god!

That's right! It's been a long time Kelly! I still see you're still a smartass I presume? Everyone was now staring at Kinzie. Kinzie was holding onto Alyssa book for dear life. Deyanira just smiled at her.

When did you get your memories back?

When I saw my old picture.

That's nice! Do you know that Matt going to die tonight? When Deyanira asks this the boss answers:

Fuck that you dead ghost person! The boss shouts at her.

Deyanira giggles at the boss. I haven't seen you in a while Craig!

What's so funny?! The boss shouts.

Seeing you here again brings back memories…..sad memories. Deyanira happy expression turns into an angry one. Pitiful memories…memories I never want to be repeated.

Why are you here? Viola asks.

Deyanira jumps down from the rail to the ground with a loud thump. Geror wants the best of the best out of this species and the closes thing to the best here is Johnny…..where is he-Deyanira fell to the floor after getting pistol whip by Johnny in the back of her head.

What the fuck is wrong with her!? Johnny asks Kinzie.

She possess by the god Deyanira.

How do we get Deyanira out of her?

Kinzie pulls out Alyssa dairy and starts reading. There is no cure for the possess bodies. Especially for those that are still living. The best thing to do for the person is to…to…Kinzie starts to studier. She closes her eyes took a deep breath and kept reading.

There are three ways to free them of this curse.

1. Burn the body

2. Slice them into pieces

3. Bury them alive.

Kinzie stops reading and everyone in the room was silent. The boss then spoke:

Kinzie you realize those are ways to kill her. The boss points to the unconscious body on the floor.

It's the only way.

Johnny snaps. THAT'S BULLSHIT! There has to be something in that book that can help her!

Kinzie shook her head no. there isn't.

Bullshi- YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Kinzie cuts him off. Deyanira is stuck to Asha soul like a leech! When Deyanira dies in Asha body because of naturally causes Deyanira will go to her prison in earth and Asha will be drag down with it! Kinzie voice goes low. Asha will not survive. We have to do this for her. So she can rest in peace.

Johnny looks to the ground then at Kinzie and spoke. Asha still in there. She still- yes she is! Kinzie cut him off again.

Asha is still in there! Watching herself hurt the people she cares about! If you love her you would do this….you would make her suffering end. Kinzie tells Johnny. Johnny looks as Asha body then back at Kinzie.

Let's bury her.

( the grave yard near the beach )

It was 7 o'clock at night. The boss and Johnny were digging a burial hole. Near them was an unconscious Deyanira who at the moment was tied up with barb wire and a plastic bag covering her face. It took the two half an hour but they were finally done. The boss grabs Asha legs and Johnny gets her Shoulders. They gently put her in the hole and start refilling it with dirt.

Johnny? The two stops what they were doing and looks at her. Her eyes gold and shining. Johnny?! She continues. Johnny I can't move! I can't breathe! Please help me! Please help-NO!

Johnny goes back to dumping dirt on her. You're **NOT** her! You're not Asha!

The worried face on the woman look turns cold. Your luck with woman is terrible Johnny. I mean look at what happen to **Aisha**. Got her head slice off by a bunch of samurai wannabes all because of you. And now look at you! Burring another girlfriend! Oh Johnny you're on a roll! I wonder who will be the next woman life you will destroy? Deyanira begins to laugh as her face gets covered in dirt. After a few seconds she was completely buried. Johnny fell to the ground and sheds a tear. The boss sits next to him and pats his back.

You did the right thing. Asha soul can rest in peace now. The boss tells him. The two then heard growling from behind them. They turn around and saw a hand rising from the ground then a body. The body was Asha but her skin was green and her eyes were red as blood. It wasn't Asha…it was Deyanira! Behind her was a hole with a red glow coming from it.

You honestly think you can kill me? I'm a god! And you're going to die! The two start scooting away from her as she walks towards them. She starts getting closer until she stops. She looks down and sees a hand grabbing her ankle. Deyanira pulls the body from the grave and tosses it in front of her…its Asha!

Deyanira stares down at her in fear. You're supposed to be dead!

Life is full of disappointments. Asha tackles Deyanira into the hole.

**ASHA!** The two yells. The hole that Deyanira came out of closed itself. The boss and Johnny stare with their mouths open. The boss then gets a phone call, she answers it.

Hello? It was pierce on the other line.

Where are you!? We were supposed to meet up near Roger church!

Uh…sure! We'll be there soon.

* * *

**Kikkie:...**

**Boss:...**

**Johnny:...**


	23. Chapter 23

The boss and the gang were standing right in of the church of Roger cult. The sky was red and the moon was a glowing dark ball. There was fear in the air and the boss can tell that her crew was scared. The boss jumps onto of one of the cars and spoke.

I know you're all scared. I am too but we can't let fear kick our ass. If we don't find and kill Roger then life as we know it will change for the worse. And I don't mean bad as in no striper poles or liquor I mean bad as in a fucking living hell hole of blood rain and demons ripping our souls out of our bodies. So let's kick Roger and his gang of messed up fucks back to the hell hole they came from! ( I'm bad at Saints speech's ) everyone cheered and wave their guns in the air. The boss jumps down from the car and walks over to her pals. Johnny, Shaundi, Pierce, Ogla, Viola and Kiki were preparing their guns. Kinzie was sitting on top of a truck with her laptop and a few other electrons around her. Angle, Josh and Zimos are staying behind to protect her.

You guys ready? The boss asks them. Everyone nods their heads. Then let's head out! The boss shouts, everyone follows her but Kiki who drags Pierce and her to the back.

Pierce may I asks you something? Kiki asks him.

Uhhhhh sure.

Do-do you have a girlfriend?

No.

Ummm….Kiki was blush. I was wondering….if we survive this….would you like to get a drink afterwards?

Pierce stared at her for a while then answered her question. Sure as long as you promise me not to torture me like you did Zimos causes I get you confused and call you Viola.

Deal! Kiki says before she catches up with her sister and the others with Pierce behind her. The crew was able to kill every STAG soldier in the area. They then found the elevator and made their way to the roof. The minute those doors opened the group went flying into a glass shape square prison. The boss took out her shotgun and was able to destroy the prison but she was no out of bullets.

My, my you never learn do you? Roger says as he appears out of thin air.

The boss clicks her gun. Where the fuck is matt?

Who?

DON'T FUCKING PLAY WITH ME!

Oh…matt miller. Come closer and I will tell you where he is.

The boss and her crew walk closer to him with their guns pointed to him. Roger snaps his fingers causing them all to fall to the ground. They couldn't move. Their bodies felt like boulders, they couldn't even get on all fours. Roger just smiles and points behind them. The boss forces her head in the direction he points to and saw Matt body wrap in metal wire. He was dangling from the wall.

The real fun begins now. Roger says. He snaps his fingers making the wire release matt. Matt then runs to his friends but they couldn't move. He tries his best to lift them but they wouldn't budge. While matt was trying to help them up roger was coming towards him with a machete in his hand.

MATT GET DOWN! Viola shouts to him. Matt looks up and saw roger trying to slice him into two but he is able to dodge his attack.

Time to finish this once and for all. Roger charges towards matt but he manages to run into the elevator just in time to get away from Roger. Roger Attention then goes to the Saints.

I'm going to kill him. And when I'm done I will come back for you. Roger tells them before disappearing in thin air. The boss tries again to get up but fails.

What now? Shaundi asks.

Shit I don't know! The boss answers.

Maybe I can help! Everyone eyes look to the brown haired man standing right next to him.

Josh! Shaundi shouts in an unbelievable tone. Josh rolls his eyes then takes out his phone and starts reading.

Shala-nekowa-Dala! The force keeping them down faded away. Shaundi was the first to jump up to her feet.

Nice work I guess. Shaundi tells him only to get grunt from him before he walks away from her and over to the boss.

Matt in the park by the way. Josh tells them as he helps Johnny up.

What's he doing in the park!? The boss asks.

Maybe instead of asking question we should be saving the boy! Kiki points out.

Good point! The boss and the crew ran to the elevator.

( the park )

Matt was running as fast as he could to get away from Roger. Matt stops to catch his breath, he then looks around his surrounding and notice no one was in the park. A drop of liquid the falls on matt cheek. He touches the water with his index finger and look at the liquid on his cheek. He examines it….it's blood! Matt looks up to dark red sky in fear as it starts to rain blood.

It's beautiful isn't it? Matt turns around in fear and saw Roger behind him drench in blood. Soon the world will be like this. Roger walks over to him.

Matt started to walk backwards till he slips down a fleet of stairs. He tries to get up but his ankle twisted. When he regains himself he realized Roger was getting closer so he starts to crawl towards a small sewage hole near the lake. Roger stops to watch if matt can go through.

You won't escape me matt, not this time. He says as he watches matt crawl through the hole.

( the Saints )

The saints were driving to the park, along the way they notice no car or people anyway. Plus the rain of blood didn't help their worries ether. Josh was driving while Kinzie was looking through the journals for anything that can help them. So far she found nothing.

How long till we get to the park Birk!? The boss asks.

15 minutes. He told her.

Can't you go any faster or should I take the wheel? Shaundi asks only to grunt from him. She got up from her seat and smacks him in the back of his head. Grunt at me again, I fucking dare you!

Kinzie and viola look up. SHAUNDI! They both called to her making come back to her seat. They were both staring holes into her.

What?! She asks. The two just rolled their eyes at her.

Were here! Josh tells them.

( matt )

Matt was trying his best not to take deep breaths in the sewage. It was a long crawl but he finally made it to the other side. He got on his good leg and started to hop away from the hole. He was covered in dirt and other dark liquid stuff. He was on main road near the let's pretend store. Near the store was a cop car.

Oh thank god! Matt says to himself as he hops towards it. When he gets to the window of the car he notices that there are no cops in the car. He bangs on the window but it doesn't even crack. He stares at the window realizing a shadow reflecting off it. He turns around to face the shadow but instead he gets stab in the stomach.

Think you can escape me? Roger asks the bleeding scared boy sliding to the ground.

Leave me alone! Matt shouts at him but the older man just rose up his blade ready to take another swing at the child. He launches at him only to have a gun sound stop him. The two look at where the sound came from. They saw a red pissed off covered in blood Boss.

Roger clenches his teeth. You again!

Get the fuck away from MY matt! The boss yelled at Roger with her gun pointed straight at his face.

Roger, without looking, swung down his blade thinking he killed matt but instead he hit the car. Matt was crawling underneath it trying to get away from him. When he reaches the other side the car started to flip on its side. Matt rolled to ovoid it but his right hand got smashed in.

Stay matt! Roger ordered the screaming struggling boy. He then walks in front of the boy with a huge grin on his face. Where are your friends?

Taking care of your demi-gods wannabes. She tells him. She pulls the trigger only to be thrown backward by an invisible force. She slides on the concrete a bit before getting back to her feet. She then pulls out her shot gun and starts shooting only to have it fly out of her hands. She then charge at him only to be grab by an invisible force. Whatever had her it was choking her. Roger started to laugh. The shot gun slides near matt. He tries to reach it but it is too far. He then looks at his hand then at the boss then back to his hand caught underneath the car.

I've had enough of this shit. He tells himself before he rips his own hand from the bottom of the car.

You can't kill me! He tells her. Only one person can kill me and that person is puny little- * click *. Roger looks behind him before getting his head blown off. The boss fell to the ground coughing. Matt took a deep breath and fell to the ground as well. He threw the gun down and screams in pain.

MATT! The boss runs to his side. It okay baby. Don't worry you'll be fine! She tells him this in his ear but all matt was doing was staring at his arm where his hand used to be. The rain of blood stops and matt smiles.

What are you smiling for? The boss asks.

The day I escaped…the day I escaped the stars were lined just like that! With the last of his strength he points to the sky. The boss looks up and sees the stars makinging words.

**_All is well in the universe_**

The hell is that supposed to mean!? She shouts to the sky but doesn't get a response. She looks back at matt. He's eyes are closed and he wasn't moving.

Matt….matt….MATT! She yells to the sky as she holds his lifeless body. He then glows blue and slowly fads away leaving nothing behind. The boss just lays on the streets and cries.

* * *

**kikkie: sad...**

**matt: stop killing me off!**

**Asha: at least it's over.**

**kikkie: no it isn't, i still have 2 more chapters up my sleeve :3**

**Matt and Asha: SHIT!**

**all three: R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

It has been 5 months since Roger cult had died and the Saints have been doing their own thing. The sad thing though (besides matt and asha death) is that Killbaine and Cyrus are still alive. Even though the Saints are becoming more popular they still had STAG on their asses. The biggest problem on their hands was the boss. After losing matt for second time she finally broke. She never went out of the penthouse; she never asks or cared for stripers, but most of all she didn't care for life anymore. She was nothing more but an empty shell begging to die so that she can be with her love again. But today was going to be different because Pierce and Kiki discovered something that may get the boss out of her depression. They were standing in front of her room door.

So how are we going to break the news to her? Pierce asks his girlfriend who at the moment was on her cell phone texting her sister.

She puts her cellphone away and looks at pierce. We drag her ass out the room and tell her at dinner. You ready?

I'm ready, let's go! Pierce says. The two barged into her room and drag her to the shower. Pierce leaves the room while Kiki cleans the boss. Since the boss barley eat it was easy to wash her down with the shower hoes without a hassle.

The boss was soak and crying. I'm clean Kiki! I am clean! Stop please! The boss begs her. Kiki stops then drags her to her room.

Get dress were going out! Kiki orders her before leaving the boss to get change.

(Dinner)

The saints were at a high class restaurant all dress up. They were called there by Kiki and Pierce because they had some big news about something that they didn't know about. The only ones who didn't come were Ogla, Zimos, and Angel. As the saints are eating their food Kiki stands up to get everyone attention.

Everyone I have great news! Tomorrow we are going to London to sponsor the Saints flow drink! Everyone claps but Kiki stops them. That is not why I called you all here today though. Earlier this morning I got a voice message from…Kiki voice goes low. From matt miller. The boss looks at Kiki with unbelievable face.

Don't play games with the dead Kiki. The boss threatens her. Kiki pulls out her cell phone and plays a message from her voice mail. The voice was low for a second and then started to speak….IT WAS MATT!

Hello! Ummm, this is Matt Miller I am calling from London and I was wonder if you knew me…..I'm sorry I have to go. The message ends there. The boss was beyond words from what she just heard.

That was really matt…but he's dead…I saw him fade and…the boss was extremely confused at this point. It only took a few minutes for her too realize the situation she is in.

Kiki where is he? She asks. Her voice sounded different this time. It sounded like the old badass boss who didn't take shit from people.

He is in **London ivory orphanage**. Kiki tells her.

So that's were heading! The boss says leaving the dinner table in a hurry.

(The plane)

The boss was fixing her hair into that long wavy hair style that matt always loved. It was a 10 hour flight from steelport to London. On the way to the flight Kiki was filling out some papers for the Saints for the London take over. The other saint were just chilling expect for Johnny who was watching something on his phone. Viola was reading some of Roger and Alyssa old dairies.

Are you still reading that crap? The boss asks as she puts on make-up.

Yes I am. I want to know more about the whole ordeal we went through and why matt alive? Viola tells her. Kinzie looks over Viola shoulder to see what page she was on. She rest's her chin on her shoulder making Viola pat her head causing Kinzie to smile.

Go to page 45. It explains everything there. Kinzie tells Viola. Viola turns to the page and starts reading. She then closes the book and looks at Kinzie.

That's it? Viola asks Kinzie.

That's it! She answers making the boss curious.

What's it? The boss asks. Viola starts to explain:

Says here that when Geror is killed by the angel Geror will fade into the darkness of space and time with his servants. The angel that sent him away gets to live a happy life still as an angel as a reward by GOD himself.

Good, because his rewards a ticket home back to steel port! The boss says. By the way Kiki, why is he in an orphanage?

Because matt lost his memories. She answers.

WHAT!?

(London ivory orphanage)

The saints were stand right in front of a mansion looking building with a rusty and brown grass. When they entered the mansion they were greeted by screams and shouts and little children running and playing everywhere. They were all wearing the same thing plaid pants for boy and skirts for the girls and a dark blue jacket with a white sleeveless shirt underneath it. The boss was about to leave when a woman in a grey dress approach them.

Hello there, I'm Ms. Dotfield how may I help you? Ms. Dotfield asks them.

Hello there Mr. Dotfield my name is Kiki and this over is my sister Viola. We spoke on the phone not too long ago. Kiki says. We are here to pick up our younger brother Matt Miller.

Johnny chuckles. Younger brother are you kidding me?

Kiki gives him a death glare and Viola keeps talking. May we see matt?

Oh of course anything for his sisters! She says as she leaves the room for a few minutes then comes back without matt. He doesn't want to come out of his room.

What, why?! The boss asks trying her best not to shoot this old lady.

Oh he is just shy, that's all there is. She tells her.

The boss just rolled her eyes. Where is he?

His room is the last door on the second floor.

Thank you! The boss says before running to his room.

( matt room )

Matt was sitting on his small bed playing temple run on his phone. The room he was in was more of a jail cell then an actually bedroom. All it had was a bed, a window a desk with nothing on it and a closet with two shirts and pair of jeans. Matt was about to beat his high score of ten million but missed it when the door was kick open. It scared matt causing him to drop his phone.

Dammit! He looks at the person. Who the hell are you?

The boss was smiling ear to ear. Matt! it's me Scarlet!

Matt looks at her confused. Scarlet…. Is that your name?

Yes it's always been my name! Don't you know me!?

I'm sorry but I don't know you. He tells her. To be honest I don't know anyone. I lost my memories.

You did?

Matt looks down to his feet. If I did know you I'm sorry I can't remember you. A tear falls from his face. I can't remember anyone and it hurts so just go away because I don't know you!

All scarlet did was hug him making him blush. It's okay.

Who are you?

Somebody you used to know.

You're not one of those posers try to keep adopting me are you? He asks.

I am here to adopt you but I'm not a poser. The boss took out her phone and showed him her screen. It was a picture of him and her kissing. The boss was holding a small stuff purple elephant toy while Matts arms were around her waist.

When was this? Matt asks.

Months ago! It was one of our first dates and I kept getting you stuff toys. I nearly had a truck full of toys for you but you didn't want to leave without getting me something. The boss giggles. You walk over a pool of sharks carry meat on your back just to get this elephant for me! And you did!

Matt stares at the phone. Was I a good boyfriend?

The best a girl could ever have. She tells him. She lends down to kiss him and gets kissed back.

( the others )

The others were in the lobby wait for the boss or morally waiting for gun shots. But they were shock to see her enter the room with matt behind her. Ms. Dotfield was over joyed to see matt out of his room but shock to see him clinging onto the boss. The two sat down with the others and Viola started to talk.

So when will the adoption papers be look over? She asks.

A month from now. Dotfield answer making the boss upset.

A MONTH FROM NOW?! ARE YOU- that's great! Viola cuts her off.

We'll be staying at the Hamptons hotel on mid-west street. Viola took out a pencil and paper. Here is my number if you need to call me. She hands it to Dotfield who gladly takes it.

Hopefully you people are more suffocated than that woman who visits matt every weekend. Dotfield said with a little discuss in her voice. This made matt a little upset.

You just don't like her because she Indian. Matt tells her but also get Johnny Attention.

Indian you say? Who is she? Johnny asks the two.

Oh my friend Asha! We were both found on the beach and we also have amnesia. But her family came and took her home but she still comes over and visits me once in a while.

Do you know where she lives? Johnny asks getting curious.

The Main road on Elm Street. Its south from here! Matt tells him.

Or you can just look for a bunch of Indian families in one neighborhood. Dotfield says before leaving the room.

What her problem? Shaundi asks.

Who knows! Matt says then looks at the boss. Would you like to have some tea with me?

Sure! She answers.

(Elm Street)

Johnny, Kiki, Pierce and Shaundi were walking down a Serbian neighborhood with children play and house wives talking to each other. Most of the people they say were Indian but there was no sign of Asha or her family members.

You know, Shaundi starts up. Maybe we should have asks what house she lives in instead of walking in circles like a bunch of idiots!

I still can't believe Asha alive! I mean she fell in an alternate dimension prison. She should be dead at least! Kiki says.

Let's just be glad that she alive and-Johnny was cut off when a bounce ball bounced off his face.

Johnny was holding his face in his hand. Ouch….

Out of nowhere a little girl looks to be the age of 5 or 6 came running over to the Saints. She was wearing a long dark purple t-shirt that went to her knees with the Saints logo on it. The shirt looks very familiar to Pierce.

I'm sorry! She says as she picks up the ball. She stares at Johnny.

What? He asks her.

Your aunty Asha boyfriend! She says. I remember you from the party!

Your Asha niece! Do you know where she is?! Johnny asks the little girl.

Yes! Follow me! She takes Johnny hand and leads him to her house. My name Aaina, nice to meet you! Aaina says as she escorts them to her house. The house was two story painted orange with statues of gods on the front lawn. Aaina pulls out a key from her pocket and open the door.

Asha I have guest! She shouts. There was a loud clicking sound coming towards them. When it stop there she was right in front of them. She was wearing a sky blue sweetheart dress that stop below her knees with wedge heels. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had on no makeup. She stares at them wide eyed before speaking.

Aaina you shouldn't bring strangers into the house. She says. Go outside and play! She orders Aaina who listens to her Aunt and runs outside.

Johnny looks at her. Asha? He says to her but before she could answer her father came into the room.

Asha the dishes aren't finished. Go tend to them! He orders her and she obeys like a puppy and leaves the room. He then looks at the Saints.

If you go near my daughter ever again I will have you arrested and put in the chair! He threatens them.

The chair? Oooh I'm so scared. Kiki sarcastically says. Besides Asha has a right to know who her friends are and we will go to court if you don't allow us to see her.

Shaundi looks at Kiki. When did this become a law situation?

When Asha father was holding her against her will. Kiki says.

Asha father gives her a nasty face. Get out of my house you filthy pigs. OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE POLICE! And like that they were kicked out. Johnny was near the edge of just kicking the dame door down and snatching Asha away from these people, but Kiki insured him that they weren't in the USA, which means they were just a bunch of people here in Britain and if they get arrested they would go to jail.

So what now? Shaundi asks the older twin. Kiki pulled out her phone and calls her sister. As this call is being made Johnny watches Aaina play with her bounce ball till a bunch of boys walk up to her and snatches it away. There were 5 of them.

Hey give it back, Nagesh! Aaina orders him only to get hit in the face by a rock throne by another boy in the group.

Say you're a shit head and I will! Nagesh tells her but she doesn't say anything. The same boy who threw a rock at her throws another one but this time the rest of the boys were picking up rocks and throwing it at her. This made Aaina runs into the street to get away from them not realizing a car speeding her way. Johnny (being Awesome!) sprints towards her and pushes her out of the way but he was not fast enough to move himself before the car ran him over.

Johnny could see Shaundi, Kiki and Pierce running to him. JOHNNY! Shaundi shouts before he blacks out.

(Hospital)

Johnny? Johnny? Johnny heard some a voice in the dark. He opens his eyes and sees the most beautifulness thing even with his glass on he saw it, Asha. She was looking down at him smiling. Even though she didn't look like herself she still looks like Asha to him which made him smile.

Hello mister Gat. She says. I'm glad to see you're alive.

I survived worse Asha. He tells her.

I wanted to thank you in person for saving my niece. I'm so sorry about your left arm.

My arm?! Johnny looks at his left arm to see it's in a blue cast. He didn't feel any pain though…must be some medicine he's on.

Oh perfect! Where am I again? He asks her.

You're in hospital! After you got run over by the car I called the ambulance. It's a good thing to because your bone was sticking out of your arm and your friend Pierce was panicking wondering if he should snap it back in.

What he do?

He let the woman wearing black snap it back in.

Oh thank god for Kiki! Wait, where are they?

Shaundi with Aaina in the cafeteria and Pierce and the lady in black are at the Starbucks across the street getting coffee. If you want I could get Shaundi for you?

Asha was about to leave but Johnny grabs her wrist and pulls her on the hospital bed to sit. He sits up using the strength of his right arm to help him. He realized he was wearing a hospital dress but still had on his pants so he takes off the top part reviling his 8 pack abs (SEXY!). Asha was blushing red as an apple.

Asha do you know me? He asks her.

I sort of do…

**Sort of?**

Asha took a deep breath before she spoke again. A couple weeks ago I started to have weird dreams. Dreams that I got abducted by aliens and I was put into this Matrix movie like setting. Then this woman with red hair saves me and we kill off this alien called **Zinyak**….it's a weird dream I keep having! Asha starts to rub her forehead.

Is there more? Johnny asks her seeing if he can get something useful out of this.

Yes there is actually, ummmm you're not going to believe this but… you and I were a couple in this dream. Is all this real?

Johnny was about to say yes but instead he made up a lie. Yes, don't you know that you were one of the leading roles for **Gangsta in space part 2**!

Lead roles….I'm an **actress**?! Asha asks in disbelief.

Yea! You were the second badass of the group, remember?

Hearing this made Asha blush and smile. Badass, huh?

Yea you were perfect for the role! You even did your own stunts!

Aw stop it! Asha was practically giggling a storm she then stops and blushes. In one of my dreams we were making out because we were a couple…is this true.

Yea it was true…still can be if you want. He tells her as he lends over to kiss her only to be stop when Aaina burst through the door.

ASHA! She shouts as she launches herself onto Asha leg. **Aunty Asha look!** Aaina had dark purple eye shadow on with red lip gloss on. Johnny chuckles a bit because he knows this is Shaundi doing. Asha just picks up the little girl and gets out of the bed.

Well this is my cue to leave. But if you want to talk more, my family and I are going to the beach on west coast drive on Tuesday. Hope to see you again Johnny Gat. Asha then leaves the room with Aaina waving good bye at the saints.

Shaundi! Johnny calls to her. Get your bikini ready were going to the beach!

( Kiki and Pierce )

Kiki and Pierce were at Starbucks talking and enjoy their coffee. Even though they have been dating for 5 months now Pierce was still being cautious when he was with Kiki and to tell you the truth it was annoying her. I mean the biggest thing Pierce was worried about was her name. He called her Viola once which caused some tension between them but not because he confused her with her sister it's because he didn't talk to her for a week. Sure Kiki was a bit upset but she wasn't pissed off! Everyone who knows her and Viola sometimes get them confused, even Philip got them confused at times but no matter how hard she tried he could never ease up around her.

Kiki phone beeps; she looks at it and sees a text from Shaundi. Looks like we're going to the beach on Tuesday.

Good thing I brought my swim trunks. Pierce says.

I have to go shopping for my bathing suit. Want to come?

Uuuh…Pierce was thinking long and hard about this.

You can pick out my bathing suit if you want. I know a great place called sugar and spice. We could also-Pierce! Kiki was cut off by Shaundi who pop out of nowhere.

Pierce we need to go, the boss wants us to buy some stuff for Matt. Shaundi says. Pierce gets up and kisses Kiki on the lips before leaving. She waves goodbye and goes back to drinking her coffee.

( orphanage )

Matt was shivering cold. Since the orphanage heater was broken some of the floors were extremely cold. Matt room happens to be on the one of those floors. Matt was sitting on his bed trying to cover himself with his covers but they didn't help because they were thin cloth covers. Kinzie and Viola was at his desk playing on Kinzie laptop while the boss was outside the building bringing in stuff for matt.

You know you can get hyperthermia in this cold. Viola tells matt who at the moment is trying to find warmth. The boss comes into the room holding big bags of unknown Items.

No matt of mine will be getting hyperthermia! The boss shouts digging into one of the bag and pulling out a Saint's Blanket then wrapping it around Matt body. How do you feel?

Warmer! Very warm now. But you didn't have to buy me a blanket and everything. I don't like it when people waste money on me for small things. He tells her only to get a kiss as a response.

Nothing a waste of money when it comes to you. She tells him. She leans in to kiss him again but Mrs. Dotfield comes into the room.

What is all this!? She asks looking at the bags filled with blankets and cloths. Matt you know you cannot have stuff from outside the Orphanage!

Why not? The boss asks.

Because the other children might get jealousy! Please take it all back! She orders the boss.

The boss looks at matt with a worried face but matt puts away all the blankets. She right Scarlet, I don't you to get into trouble.

But Matt-Good! Dotfield cuts her off. Now if you would please leave, its 11 pm and matt has school in the mourning! She says before leaving the room. Kinzie and viola pack up their things and leaves the room. Matt kisses the boss one last time before saying goodbye. As the boss leaves she thinks of a way to get Mrs. Dotfield back for making her leave matt.

Oh by the way, were going to the beach on Tuesday. Viola informs her as they walk to the exit of the orphanage.

What's today again? Boss asks.

Sunday! Kinzie tells her.

Oh... why are we going to the beach? The boss asks.

Johnny going to Kidnap Asha. Viola says.

**KIDNAP!** Why the hell does he need to kidnap her? The boss asks.

She with her family. Kinzie tells her.

Well that makes sense! The boss says. Tell Johnny if he needs me I'll be here tomorrow and Tuesday. I'm going to try everything in my power to make Matt remember who I am. Let's just hope it doesn't kill him by accident.

Or on purpose! Viola says.

Whatever, let's just go home! The boss tells the two.

* * *

**Kikkie: part 1 of 2 of the ending is done! 10 pages too! Anyway for those who don't get it here a small gist, since matt killed Geror God gave him another chance at life.**

**Boss: I wish I knew this before going into depression.**

**Kikkie: R&R!**


	25. perfect ending!

Kikkie: well here we are! The final chapter of the trilogy! Makes me a little sad to end the story but as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end! So without final ado let the chapter begin!

* * *

It's was Tuesday and Johnny was preparing for the most difficult mission of his life…**Kidnaping Asha and Matt**. The plan was simple; they go to the beach and convene Asha to talk to Johnny in a restaurant then drug her drink which would make her faint. Then after her they would go to the orphanage distract Dotfield and kidnap Matt. when they finally have the two in their grip they would take them back to America and be the old saints again! Everyone was on board, expect for the twins and Kinzie but Kiki got drag into it somehow.

Alright so does everyone know the plain? Johnny asks everyone in the elevator.

Yes! Viola response. You, Pierce, Kiki and Shaundi will be going to the beach to get Asha while boss will get matt. Kinzie and I will be waiting for you on my plane. When Viola was done talking the elevator stops at the lobby.

Well see you there and don't do anything stupid! Kinzie tells them before leaving the hotel with Kiki. The boss takes her rented car to the orphanage while Johnny and the rest of the group head to the beach. When the Saints arrived at the beach it look almost empty with only a small groups of people there. But Asha and her family were very notable being the group of screaming children and the Indian men getting drunk on the beach.

I see Asha. Kiki says as she setting up the umbrella and chairs. Both pierce and Johnny were wearing purple Saints bathing suit that went to their knees. Shaundi was wearing a black lovely string bikini with tiny words that said 3rd street saints in light purple. Kiki was in a black one piece cut out bathing suit that showed off her navel, back and hips. The two women sat in their chairs and relax under the umbrella.

Going to relax? Pierce asks his girlfriend.

Yes baby. This tan is not natural.

You have a very pretty body! Aaina says pop out from behind the rocks they were near. Shaundi falls out of her seat and Kiki runs over to Pierce out of fear.

Where did you come from!? Pierce asks.

Behind the rock! I was hiding from my cousins and mean aunties!

Let me guess your mean aunties are Akuti, Abhaya and Amrusha.

Yep yep! They dislike me because I am a half-breed.

Half-breed? Kiki asks.

My daddy Indian and my mommy Texan. So I am a half-breed as my Aunties tell me. I'm leaving tomorrow.

Why?

Because I'm here only to visit my other family…but to tell you the truth I think the only person I like is Aunty Asha…..but ever since she lost her memories she been down lately.

We know and were going to fix it real soon.

Good! Aunty Asha over there by the way. She with her Fiancée Howard.

HOWARD!? Johnny shouts getting ready to charge at him but Shaundi calm him down.

Howard a sick man! I saw him once watching dirty TV in the living room! Aaina says.

Johnny just rolled his eyes. Well I don't know about you four but I'm going to talk to Asha. He then looks at Kiki. And I promise I won't kill him. He walks away from them.

Johnny amazing! I want a boyfriend just like him! Aaina says. I also want to learn how to fight so I can beat the living crude out of my cousins.

I can help you with that! Shaundi says.

( Johnny )

Johnny was able to avoid Asha family as he walk towards her. When he got near to her he notice Howard next to her feeling her up. Asha looks so uncomfortable it made Johnny blood boil but he kept calm. He walks over to her and taps her shoulder.

May I borrow you for a minute? He asks her and Asha accepts getting up from her chair in a hurry.

I'll be right back Howard! She tells him as she walks behind the huge bolder like rocks with Johnny behind her. They were far away from her family and hidden in the rocks in a small corner big enough for the both of them.

You look great! Johnny says looking at her bathing suit. Asha was wearing a dark blue one piece bathing suit. Asha just smiled at his stupid remark.

You know Johnny, if there one thing I love about you it's your ability to lie. She says as gets closer to him.

What do you mean?

I'm an actress and I was the second badass of the group. Oh what a good lie! Especially for someone who lost their memories too!

Johnny chuckles. When did you get your memoires back? He asks.

Asha lifts her bangs reviling a small purple bump on her head. My nephews though it be funny to push me down the stairs.

Mean basterds!

They are basterds. But I remember everything, starting with you say I love for the first time. Asha gets closer to him causing him to back up on the rocks. She gets on her tippy toes and kisses him.

You have a fiancée Asha you shouldn't be doing this. He says as he kisses her neck making her moan a little.

Howard will never be my husband; we were only engaged because my father told me. He propyl thought it was a good chance to hook me back up with my memories gone.

Now that you have your memories back I guess we can leave without a hassle.

Johnny I can't go yet.

Why not?

I can't leave Aaina with these people. They'll kill her spirit and make her miserable for the rest of her life.

She going home tomorrow Asha! What's the big deal?

Asha is silent for a moment before she speaks again. Aaina parents are dead. They died in a car crash 7 months ago.

But she said she was going home tomorrow.

She tells herself that because she believes their coming back but...

Man that sad.

Johnny I-ASHA! The two look at Aaina who pop out of nowhere again.

Aunty Asha come quick! Something terrible happening! Aaina tells them before she runs off with the two behind her. They ran to where the saints set up their umbrellas. There was Howard and Pierce fighting and Asha family crowing them so far Pierce was beating the living shit out of Howard until Johnny tackles him to the ground. Asha pushes Howard away from him.

What happen here!? Asha asks.

Fucker tried to touch my woman! Pierce says as wipes the sand off his body.

Your woman was coming on to me, sir! Howard tells him.

Me putting on sunscreen is not a welcome invitation for you. Kiki tells him before taking Pierce hand. Come on Pierce, I don't want them to call the cops on us. She then pulls Pierce away from the crowd.

Asha looks at Howard with disguise. How can you hit on her when you're supposed to be my fiancée!?

Howard was about to speak but Akuti cut him off. Oh my god, calm down Asha!

Oh no you stay out of this! You don't talk to me until you punish your boys for what they did to me!

Boys will be boys Asha. It was no big deal.

Yes, when their stealing cookies from the cooky jar or staying up past their bedtime! But when they push their Aunt down the stairs or set her ponytail on fire YES ITS A FUCKING BIG DEAL!

I'm telling your father that you cursed at me!

Go ahead because the time it takes you to get him up is I'll be gone! Asha turns to leave but notice Aaina getting hit by her cousin. Asha runs to her Aid and slaps the boy over his head. Akuti then comes over and pulls Asha away from him.

Don't you dare touch my son!

Your demonic son was hurting Aaina!

At least I can have demonic sons unlike you whose womb is as dead as her breast! Asha punches Akuti to the ground making all her family gasp in shock.

Come on Aaina, were leaving and never seeing these people again. Asha says as she picks up her niece and walks away. Aaina stuck her tongue at her cousins.

(Orphanage)

The boss was in the lobby playing Candy crush on her cell phone waiting for Matt to come from his room and talk to her. Instead Mrs. Dotfield can in.

Where is matt? The boss asks.

Gone! Dotfield says. The boss gets up from her seat and walks up to her.

What do you mean by gone!?

He is gone! The bars on his window were torn off and his hasn't been seen all day! Mr. Dotfield then leaves the room in a panic. The boss pulled out her phone and dual Kinzie number but a young teen girl bumps into her causing her to drop it. The phone screen broke.

Fuck me! The boss says as she leaves the lobby. On her way to the parking lot she notices the girl who bumped into her earlier was stuffing something in her car…something big….in a sack…in the backseat of her car….what!? The boss gets closer to get a better look and notices a hand coming out of the sack. The girl then pulls the sack down reviling a sleeping Matt.

WHAT THE FUCK!? The boss screams charging at the girl. The girl was quick on her feet because she was able to dodge the bosses attack. The girl then kicks the boss in the face knocking her unconscious.

( hour later with the other saints)

Asha was in the back seat of the car changing into her grey suit that Kiki brought for her. Shaundi was driving the car and Aaina was sleeping in the passenger seat. Kiki and Pierce were in the car behind them. Johnny was next to Asha as she was striping out of her bathing suit and into her grey clothes.

Enjoying the show? Asha asks as she zips up her suit.

Oh yes. Very! He answers then looks at Aaina. What are we going to do about her?

I'm going to send her to my sister-in-law sister who lives in Texas. When she is 12 years old she will live with me.

You mean us?

Is there still an us after all this drama? I mean you know my family crazy and determine.

Bring them on then! Johnny says. Asha smiles at his comment. She crawls onto his lap and starts kissing him.

( The boss )

The boss eyes opened and notice she was laying on a purple water bed next to Matt. she was in a deep sleep for a while but for how long. Near her were three kids talk amongst themselves. Two boys and one girl but they weren't wearing any cloths the boss found to be threatening. In fact the kids were wearing Saints clothing! And they look a lot like people the boss knew too! The girl was dressed in a uniform looking Saints outfit with dark purple stocking that went to her hips. She was wearing a black school uniform jacket that fit her body well. Underneath her outfit was a light purple vest with a white shirt underneath and a purple tie. Her skirt was black with the saints logo printed all over it and a small decker logo on the side of her skirt. The skirt stops a few inches from her thighs. The two boys near her look a lot like Johnny. The boss sat up and the kids notice her.

Oh fucking hell she a wake! One of the boys shouts. The boss puts her hand up in defense to let the kids know she is not a threat to them.

Who are you? And what do you want with me and Matt? The boss asks the kids in front of her. The two boys were quiet so the girl spoke.

Hello Scarlet. She says. Her voice was that of a young little bit squeaky British girl. What I am about to tell you might give you a new respective towards life.

How so? The boss asks. And how do you know my name kid?

Well you see…my name Matilda Kevine Miller. I am your Daughter 20 years from now. I came here on the Zin time plane and-STOP! The boss stops her.

Just stop for one second…I have a kid? The boss tells her. And I named her Matilda?

Actually my name Violet but I don't like being called that... She says making the boss roll her eyes at the young girl.

May I continue? Matilda asks. the boss gives her a wave with her hand. Long story short a computer Virus on the ship program murder bots to enter the time machine and Kill Matt and Asha.

Matt and Asha, Why them? When the boss asks this a young man from behind Matilda answers her in a handsome British voice.

Because matt created a machine called The Enabler which helped the Saints defeat the Zin leader Zinyak. This Virus wants to kill Matt because if he is dies now then the Zin will rule earth. The virus also wants Asha because she is the only woman crazy enough to birth to my father children.

Birth your father children…..who is your dad?

Johnny Gat. The young man says. My name is Jonathan Gat Odekar Jr. The boy in the corner playing with his phone is my older brother Johnny the II. Jonathan points to the younger looking Johnny in the room. Unlike his older brother Jonathan seem to have more of his mother looks than his father. But his eyes still look that of Johnny. Johnny II look just like his father expect he has green eyes just like Asha. Both boys had shitty haircuts in the boss opinion. Jonathan was wearing jeans and dark purple shirt that was underneath a big jacket that Johnny wears. Johnny II was wearing blue jeans and a plain purple shirt with sunglasses that look exactly like Johnny main glass. The boss couldn't help but laugh.

Oh my god! Johnny had kids! The boss says laughing. Johnny II just rolled his eyes at her.

You had one too smart ass! Johnny II says.

Yes but I had one kid! He had two. And how come you don't have an accent like your brother?

Because I wasn't with my mother all the time when I was a kid.

Jonathan was about to open his mouth until he notice Matt moving around. Matt wakes up and looks around the room confused is to why he is there.

Matt's a wake, Matilda. He points out to her. Matilda jumps up from her seat and goes into another room. She comes back in with a silver stick in her hand. Jonathan and Matilda put on glasses and Matilda covers the boss's eyes. A shiny light pierces the room and matt went back asleep.

What the hell was that!? The boss asks a bit scared.

A fainter! Violet says with a smile. Daddy was never one for sleep. I mean after he retired from being a singer then an inventor then what ever he was in the white house he didn't get much sleep because he went back to singing alongside Aunt Asha.

Matt a singer! The boss asks in a shock tone.

Oh course! My father voice is amazing! He was so talented they called him the king of Dub step!

And Asha singing career?

Oh aunty Asha was mostly daddy partner when it can to singing but she made some great songs of her own but she gave it up for the lie of action. Viola then looks at her watch then back to Matt.

He is going to wake up in 15 minutes! She says to the boss. Viola then pushes Matt toward the boss and kicks them both out.

Please take care of him for us! Now that he is out of the orphanage there is nothing to fear!

The boss gave the girl a questionable look. How did matt die before you went in time?

The bots blow up the orphanage!

So the bots came and killed matt AND the orphans?! The boy says making violet stare dumb full at her before realizing what she meant by the AND.

Oh shit…I got to go! Tell anyone of this event and I'll hunt you down and cut off your head! Violet says. She then goes back inside the plane. The plane starts to glowing bright color purple before fading into dust that was blown away by the wind. The boss just stares for a while before heading to the Saints airplane. When the boss got arrived near her plane she saw Asha and Johnny waiting for her.

I see we got our Asha back! The boss says in a happy mood.

What happened to matt? Asha asks the boss as she examines the boy.

Oh nothing, he just fell and hit his head. Come on lets go home! The boss tells them. She walks up the stairs of the plane carrying matt over her shoulder. When she got in she gentle set matt near a window by the mini bar. Asha and Johnny walk on board and take a seat. Everyone stares at each other in dead silent.

So…what happens now? Asha asks.

( 7 years later )

The boss was in her office signing papers to get rid of cancer. Next to her were Kiki and Pierce telling her about how they could get points back for their re-election. So far it's been an hour of them talking and it was pissing the boss off.

Will you two shut the fuck up! I have papers to read and sign! She shouts at them. Both Pierce and Kiki stop talking. The boss took a deep breathe then spoke again.

What is the problem? The boss asks the two.

You are the president of the USA and yet you haven't done much while you were here. Kiki tells her.

Excuse me!? I save the planet from being blown up in case you forgotten? The boss tells her, she then points to her trophy wall. On it is Zinyak head mounted with a frown on his face. The boss most valuable trophy of everything she had.

That a pretty big fucking deal! She tells them. And besides I just got here and I am about to get rid of cancer then world hunger. Beat that George Washington! Kiki was about to insult her boss but she stops when Asha and Johnny walks in the office. Since the boss became president Asha and Johnny were in charge of security of both the white house and the country and so far Johnny was enjoying himself.

The tourists in Ohio are safe from that terrorist guy. Johnny says sounding a little disappointed. The group was not as fun as I hope.

Well they can't all be badasses Johnny. Asha says. Besides we had the hostages to worry about plus-oh! You have cream pops! Asha attention went to the president snack bar table that had many food and treats. Asha starts to stuff herself with cookies and cold cuts.

How's the pregnancy going Asha? Kiki asks.

Swell actually! Two weeks and no mood swings. Asha says as she stuffs her face.

So the harmonies PG are working. good to hear.

Yes! Now if you all will excuse me, it's time for my nap. Bye! Asha says before leaving the office with half of the cookies from the snack bar table in her stomach. Johnny then snaps.

Oh dear god fucking god it's horrible, boss! She always so fucking hungry! He says. Kiki you said that if she went on that stupid medicine shit she wouldn't be going through all this!

Kiki gives him a tiny smirk. If I did that then the baby would die. Besides unlike most men who are propyl is going through hell with their wives right now, you only have a 3 week wait. So don't shit on your blessings.

Fuck you. Johnny says to her. Kiki rolled her eyes then look back at the boss. You do realize today your 8th anniversary with matt, right? He's getting you that machine gun attach to your phoneme in the press room as a gift.

Oh shit! The boss says as she stands up from her seat. I've been so busy I completely forgot about it! What am I going to get him?

Calm down! Pierce told his boss. You're the president of the USA!

What does that have to do with matt?

It means you have a good excuse to tell him why you forgot.

But that doesn't- you know what I don't have time for this! The boss says as she gets her coat and leaves the office in search of a present for matt.

What about your work! Kiki calls out but doesn't get a responds from her.

.ever.

( Matt office )

Matt was on his computer doing his work minding his own business. He was working on a way to delete Genevieve without her noticing. 2 years ago Matt sent Genevieve into space through elector magnetic shock waves a week before Zinyak attack. The plan was to send Genevieve into their ship mother board make her destroy half of the system. The plan works because the minute the Zin arrived half of their technology and off and the other half was messed up as in shooting their own allies. The boss was able to kill Zinyak easily. Now all matt had to do was delete Genevieve from the world so that she won't try to kill everyone again. Everything was going swell until Matt hears Asha screaming her lungs out as if she was in a horror movie. Matt sprints out of his desk chair and into her room.

ASHA! He shouts as he barges into her room in a panic only to even more frighten at the sight before him. Asha had a big bump in her stomach or in other words a 9 month pregnant stomach. Asha was lying in bed starting at it in fear, matt just sigh.

Asha calm down! This is normal for the harmonies PG. matt tells her but Asha was still panicking.

Matt I have been pregnant for a month and its already coming! She says as she tries to get up from the bed but has trouble so matt helps her.

Also matt. She says with a little blush on her face. I wasn't screaming because of my stomach…I was screaming because my water broke…

Matt stares at her for a few seconds before going into a panic of fear. Matt starts to run around the white crib but can't seem to find any of them. This made matt panic even more.

WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!? WHER IS EVERY ONE!?

I think the boss took everyone downtown for something but I don't remember-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Asha screams in pain and clenches her stomach.

WHAT! WHATS WRONG!? Matt screams at her.

Oh….oh it's just a contractions matt! Nothing to fear! She says with a smile. She gets back onto the bed and lays there. Matt sits next to her and pulls out his cell phone and starts calling hospital's and his friends.

( the saints )

The boss and her homies were looking through jewel in the best jewelry store in Washington. The problem with the store was that since it had been robbed many times in the past it was recommended for visitors and customers to give their phone to security upon entering.

How about this one! The boss says as she points to a jewel behind a glass window. Zimos examine the jewel through the glass.

It doesn't look like 'his' style. Zimos tells her. How about this one? He points to a jewel on the left hand side of the holding glass. The boss smiled ear to ear.

That's perfect! She says. Yo! Wrap this one up for me! She says to the lady behind the desks. She wraps in a small box present and hands it over to the boss. When the boss and her gang walk outside with their phones in their pockets, they all started to beep and ringing like crazy. Kiki was the only one who checks her texts messages. When she saw the message her chaw drop almost to the ground.

THE BABY COMING! She shouts to everyone! She runs to her car with her sister behind her. the saints followed the speeding temptress ( Viola car )

( Asha room )

Asha was sweating, panting, moaning and groaning in pain. She just had another contraction but this one was longer and much more painful and now she felt another one coming that was going to be much worse. Matt was trying his best to calm her down but all his efforts didn't work. All the hospital's he called weren't going to come because they thought he was joking when he said come to the white house. Now matt was on WIKI through his phone trying to see if he can do something.

Matt where's Johnny? Asha says with tears of pain running down her cheeks.

He hasn't answered my calls. None of the others have answered my calls! And the hospitals won't send a doctor because they think I'm Joking! He tells her. Asha screams again for 90 seconds before stopping.

Matt that was the 6th contraction I just had! Oh god it hurts!

Just relax Asha I'm sure-_RRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_! Matt stops as he looks at who calling him. It was Kiki! Matt answers.

OH thank god, KIKI! Quick! Asha in labor! What do I do!? Matt asks.

Get a doctor. She tells him.

They won't come! They think I'm playing a prank on them when I say come to the white house!

Oooh that's not good. How far are her contractions?

She 6-Asha screams again in pain. Scratch that make it 7.

Oh….matt we won't make it in time.

What do you mean?

Were stuck in rush hour.

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?** Matt shouts causing Kiki to remove the phone from her ear for a while before putting it back on.

No I'm not joking matt. We won't make it because she keeps having a contraction every two minutes.

What does that mean?

It means you're going to have to bring the kid into the world.

Come again?

Matt I'm going to need you to put me on speakerphone so that I can direct you on helping Asha through this experience.

Kiki I am not going anywhere near that area! Johnny will kill me!

Johnny will kill you if he finds out his child couldn't be delivered because you were scared.

But what if I make a mistake? What if I pull something I'm not suppose to!?

What are you going to pull out besides the baby?

I don't know, maybe the cord for Christ sake! Kiki I can't do this! I'm scared if I make a mistake I might ruin its life forever!

Kiki made a loud sighed nose before speaking again. Matt listen to me. That life in Asha right now hasn't even seen her or Johnny. It hasn't learned anything, it hasn't seen anything, and it hasn't loved anything and it will never experience those blessing in life unless you gather the courage to bring it into to the world.

A tear rolls down matt cheek. You sound as though you care for it. But this child is nothing more but an experiment to you and Kinzie.

But it's everything to Asha.

Matt sighs and looks at Asha. She cries in pain as she clutches her pillow in pain.

Okay….what do I do? He asks.

First put me on speakerphone so that you won't have to carry your phone around with you. Kiki say. Matt puts his phone on speaker phone then puts it on the night stand near the bed.

Okay what's next?

How far apart is she?

Uh…let me check! Matt pulls the covers up and nearly fainted but regains himself.

I see the head Kiki!

Okay….um….go to the bath room and wash your hands to your elbows with rubbing alcohol.

Why?

Because I think it's time.

Oh fuck me! Matt says. He runs into the bathroom and cleans his hands to the elbows as quick as he can. When he came out he kneeled near Asha area.

Okay what now?

PUSH ASHA! PUSH ASHA! Kiki orders Asha. Asha give one big push then stop to take a breather. The head slowly comes out making Matt smile.

I see the head! Do I pull on it?

**Do not pull on the baby's head or the umbilical cord! **Just gently hold up its head so that it-Kiki phone died.

KIKI! KIKI! Matt screams.

Matt I'm going to push again! Asha says, she starts pushing again.

Matt looks back at her with fear on his face. **ASHA! ASHA NO! AAASSSHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

( Kiki, Viola and Pierce )

What happened? Viola asks Kiki.

My phone died while I was giving matt instructing on how to deliver the baby. Kiki says in a calm voice ( deep down she was screaming though ). I think we need the chopper because this rush hour is bullshit! Pierce can you call one of the VIP choppers?

Way ahead of you. He tells her. A chopper appeared out of now where and landed on a couple of car. Pierce calls everyone into the chopper. When they got in the chopper it flew to the white crib at maximum speed. The minute the chopper hit land Kinzie and Johnny were the first to jump out and run to the room where Asha is. When they arrived everyone gasps at the image they saw on the bed. Asha eyes open staring at the ceiling. Her body wasn't moving and the lower half of her body was covered in blood. Kinzie looks at Kiki than back at Asha with her mouth agape. She was too scared to look at Johnny. Everyone was quiet until matt came out of the bathroom holding a white towel of something.

Why is everyone quiet? He asks. Kinzie snaps on him.

ASHA DEAD YOU MORON! Kinzie yells at matt. Matt just gave her a weird look.

Asha not dead she sleeping. Matt says. He walks over to Asha and shakes her shoulder making her move slightly.

Matt let me sleep please. I just gave birth to a monster now I need to rest to feed it. Asha says as she turns to her side and closes her eyes not realizing that the Saints were in the room.

Matt leans into Asha ear. Asha everyone in the room and you have no paints or panties on. He tells her. Asha rolled her eyes and sat up.

Give me my baby please. She asks him. Matt hands the baby to her happily then leaves the room. Everyone expect for Johnny, Kinzie and Kiki had left the room. Johnny sat next to Asha and was now looking at his new born child.

So is it a boy or girl? Johnny asks making Asha smile. She hands him the baby and he gladly accepts.

Johnny meet your son Johnny Gat the II ( the second ). Asha says. Johnny looks down at the Asian green eyed child starring back at him. In his opinion the baby looks to be a bit angry but tired at the same time.

So why did you name him after me? Johnny asks as he carefully plays with his son hand.

My culture, First sons are always named after their father so that they can continue their legacy. Plus the minute he came into the world he spit in matt face, that made me think of you. Asha says.

Seconds after he was born he spits on a man face…..yea he is my son! Johnny says with a grin on his face.

( Matt office )

Matt was in his laying on his couch and relaxing. After everything that has happened matt just wants to lie down and relax. But his moment of peace ruined when the boss barges into his office wearing her lucky blue tube top and black booty shorts with black high heel boots.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! She shouts happily. Matt gives her a look that said get out! But she ignored that look and gave him a sweet kind smile.

I have something for you matt. I have a feeling that you will love it, plus I have been working on a speech all day that you have to hear because I forgot to write it down! She says. Matt sat up and smiles at her.

Please make it quick. I'm really in the mood for a bath and message right now.

Good! The boss says. She grabs matt arm and drags him back into Asha room. She tells him to wait there for a second while she goes get Pierce and Shaundi. When she came back with her friends she stood matt in the center of the room. She then opens her mouth to speak:

_Matt, you and I have had our differentness ever since I heard your voice on the phone that day_ ( **the first time the boss actually has a person to person with matt in the game** _). I'm not going to lie, I wanted kill you so bad after I beat you in the cyber world but you were just a kid and like most kids in their youth they do stupid things. Although you were making millions while kids are getting arrested…..okay back to subject! My point is matt, even though we've had a shitty start in our getting to know each other I'm glad that I spared you that day because I would never have found someone as loyal and loving as you. Plus you're Accent adorable! But what I'm trying to say right now is…I love you Matt Miller and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The boss gets on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring._

_Will you marry me? _

Matt just stares down at her with his mouth wide open. He tries to speak but no words came out of his mouth. It took him a few seconds before he said:

Shouldn't I be the one proposing to you since I am a male you're the female? He asks the boss. Everyone ( including Johnny ) Face palm at this comment. The boss stands up and gives him a WFT look.

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! MATT WE LIVE IN THE TWENTYFIRST CENTURY! The boss shouts at the British boy. Matt just giggles at her.

I'm joking love! Of course I'll marry you. But on one condition!

Anything!

I'm not going to wear a purple tuxedo at my wedding.

De-NO DEAL! Your saint! You wear purple!

I'm not wearing purple on my wedding day!

Please matt! Do it for your bride.

No!

Come on!

No!

( 7 months later )

Matt was looking at the channel 5 news with Jane Valderama. She was outside of the steel port church talking on her microphone. Crowds of People are behind her holding up posters and are playing around behind her.

Hello! She starts. My name is Jane Valderama. Today is a special day for 23 year old Matt Miller and the boss of the third street saints and also the president will be wed in one hour. Many fans never saw this coming to be honest. The Saints leader marring a hacker from London. This wedding is almost as shocking as the news of Johnny Gat first son with British Indian woman Asha Odekar who married him six years ago-the T.V. was turned off by Asha.

You shouldn't be watching that Matt. Asha tells him.

And why not? He asks.

Because you're wedding about to start! She says. She picks up a comp and starts comping matt hair but he pushes her off.

You are making me nervous Asha!

I'm sorry matt. Just want to make sure you're ready.

I'm ready, let's go! Matt says with excitement in his voice. The two made their way down stairs were everyone was waiting on matt. When they got down stairs everyone took their place around the altar. The music starts and the boss walks out in her white dress with Purple saints logo at the tip of her dress that drag on the floor a little. She was holding purple roses. There was one word that could describe this moment for matt and it was heaven. When she was next to Matt the Priest starts to speak. ( SKIP MOST OF THE READING! )

Do you…boss take this man as your husband?

I do.

Do you Matt take this woman as your wife?

I do.

Then by the power bless on to me by thy lord I now pounces you Husband and Wife! You may kiss your bride! The Priest tells them. The boss tackles Matt into a kiss. The two then walk out the church and near the limo outside waiting to take them to their honeymoon but before the boss got in matt stops her.

Shouldn't you throw the flowers to someone first before we leave? Matt asks.

Oh yea! The boss says. She throws her flowers into the air only for them to be caught by Shaundi in surprise. She looks down at the flowers. The two then get in the Limo and drive away.

You know Shaundi; this means you're the next woman to get married. Josh tells her.

Oh fuck no! Shaundi says. She then pushes them on to Kiki. Kiki gladly takes them with a smile on her face.

I don't mind getting married. With my busy schedule it hard to find a man and keep him…..hey pierce want to go to Vegas and get married? She asks.

Sure, why not! He says. Kiki gives the flowers back to Shaundi and walks away with Pierce. Shaundi looks down at the flowers in horror. She pushes them on to Kinzie who takes them.

Oh please! The whole magic in the flowers are just a myth! You shouldn't be scared Shaundi. She tells her. she then gives her the flowers and walks away from her.

( Limo )

Matt and the boss were kissing passionately as they drove to the airport. When they hit red light matt stops kissing her and look straight into her face.

I love you. I love you with all my heart. He says making the boss smile and say:

I love you more. She says. she leans in to kiss him but he stops her again.

Do you still think of me as a pussy with a keyboard?

Yes, but I'm a dick with a gun so we are a perfect match for each other!

The two laugh and kiss as they drove into the sunset.

FIN.

**Kikkie: THE END!**

**Matt: FINALLY!**  
**Asha: THANK YOU GOD!**

**boss: THE NIGHTMARE OVER!**

**Johnny: you realize she not going to stop using us.**

**matt, asha, and the boss: FUCK!**

_Kikkie: thank you all my fans for reading and enjoying my first trilogy! R&R!_

_the saints: BYE!_


End file.
